What Do I Know?
by earlschibiangel
Summary: Bulma has an uncertain past. She has a secret that even she knows nothing about. Will Vegeta or Frieza hold the answer? Read to find out more and please review... Good reviews so far.
1. Birth

Miss Bunny Briefs stared down in awe at the tiny bundle in her arms, her eyes watering. The baby girl looked back at her mom, her blue eyes full of trust. Bunny touched the tiny tuff of light lavender hair that graced the newborns crown.

"I wish your father were here," she murmured to the baby. The girl gurgled happily as she reached for her mom's shoulder length blonde hair. A young red headed nurse entered the large delivery room. She sat down next to mother and daughter, a small stack of papers in her hand.

"Ossu(hello) Miss Briefs. My name is Jessica. How are you feeling?"

"Good," Bunny said. The nurse looked down at her sheet for a moment.

"Well your baby girl is healthy, but as is common the two of you are to remain here for three days and then we can release you. Now I need you to sign a couple of forms and I also need to know the name of the father and what you have decided to name your daughter." Bunny signed her name to the said forms before giving Jessica an answer.

"Her name is Bulma Briefs and her father is unknown." Bunny knew it was a lie, but she didn't know where Bulma's father was now. He had gone off to war before she had found out that she was pregnant and still hadn't returned. Jessica filled out the forms and after Bunny signed the birth certificate Jessica left.

Authors note: Hi, I'm back with another one. This is my third story. If you want to read more of my works the other two are called _Finding Her Not-So-Charming Prince _and _Baby Blues_. I hope you enjoy my stories.


	2. Just Like Your Father

(One Year Later)

Bulma sat in the family den at her home, toys surrounding her. Bunny watched as her daughter began to build a rather large building with her colorful blocks. Bulma had grown quite quickly in one year and had brains that were possesed by children ten times her age. Bulma wore a white short sleeved tee-shirt with tan overalls that came down to her ankles and little white sandals. Her hair was pulled back into two pigtails that reached halfway to her shoulders. Bulma was so precious to her that she did not know what she would do if she were taken from her. Bulma walked over to her mother and held out her hands. She could sense her mothers fear and uncertainty.

"Mommy," she said as Bunny picked her up. "I wuv you." Bunny smiled down at her daughter.

"I love you too." They sat in silence holding onto one another until Bulma pulled back and sliding from her mother's lap headed back to her project. _'So much like her father,' _Bunny thought to herself.

Bulma continued to build a bigger building before knocking the whole thing down.

_'Really like her father.'_


	3. First Father

(Two years later)

Bulma stood by the door listening to the noise downstairs. She had heard them coming. They were after humans, but she had no clue why. Bulma ran downstairs where her mom was being held by a big muscled man. His hair was black and he was about six feet tall. He didn't look too mean, but he didn't look nice either. Bulma approached the pair.

"Mommy? What is going on?" Bunny whimpered in despair. She was hopping that Bulma would stay upstairs and hide, but Bulma being as strong willed as she was she had come to investigate.

"It's okay, Sweetheart," Bunny said as a tall man stepped forward. His hair was long and spikey like the one holding Bunny, but he seemed less angry, in fact he smiled at her.

"Hello, little one. What is your name?" the man asked. Bulma looked at him, her blue eyes bold.

"Bulma. What's yours?" The man looked shocked at her bravery. No one, not even young children had such bravery.

"I am Radditz," he said. "Bulma, how old are you?" Bulma held up three fingers. "Very young to have such confidence. I shall take you to my home with your mom and you both will be safe." Bulma nodded as if in understanding. Radditz took her small hand in his much larger one and led her out to the large space ship that had landed in their yard. Bulma took in all that surrounded her. She memorized her home and the where the ship was. She knew that she would come back here, if not in the near future just to see her first home then when she was dying. She followed Radditz into the ship onto her new life.

(On Vegeta-sei)

Radditz escorted Bunny and Bulma into his quarters. He had grown fond of them on the month long trip to Vegeta-sei. He had explained to them what they were to do when they reached his planet.

"Bunny," he said turning to her as they entered his apartment. "I will take you as my mate so that you will never be harmed." Bunny nodded. "Bulma will become my daughter and I will train her to fight so that no harm will come to her when she reaches the age of thirteen." Bunny nodded again. Radditz gave Bulma some food as he nudged Bunny to his room. "Bulma, your mom and I need to be alone for a moment. Please stay in here. Okay?"

"Hai," Bulma said before turning her attention to her food. Screams rang out from the room a few minutes later, but Bulma paid them no mind. She knew that her mom was okay because she could sense no pain or angush from the next room. This would be her new home and Radditz would be the first and only father she would know.


	4. Family and Fighting

(Three Years later, Bulma is six now)

Bulma stood next to her adoptive father dressed in black, tears absent from either scowling face. Radditz held in his arms a young boy with blonde spikey hair and black eyes. The boy's blonde tail swished around his father's arm as he looked around him.

_Show me how it ends it's alright  
Show me how defenseless you really are  
satisfied and empty inside  
Well, that's alright, let's give this another try  
_

Bulma threw a white rose into the hole as two large Sayians slowly lowered the casket into the ground.

"Good-bye, mother." Bulma turned to Radditz who also threw a white rose onto the casket at it was lowered deeper into the ground. They turned and left heading toward their home.

Later that evening Radditz put his son in his bed and turned to Bulma.

"Bulma, I have to go purge a planet tomorrow so I need you to watch out for your brother. Bardock and Kakarott will be over in the morning to check on you. I will be back in a couple of days." Bulma nodded.

"Okay, father," Bulma said as Radditz tucked her into bed as well. "Don't forget that you promised to take me hunting." Radditz smiled. Bulma had been begging him to take her hunting since she turned four, but Bunny had said not until she turned six. Bunny had died the day after Bulma's sixth birthday four days prior.

"I won't. When I get back we will go hunting. Okay?" Bulma nodded as she closed her eyes. Radditz exited the children's room and headed for the front room, his face crumbled slightly. He missed his mate, they had bonded over the first year they had been together and had concieved a son in the second year. Their son was one year old and his name was Cali. Bulma and Cali were his life now that Bunny was gone. He entered his room and laid down on Bunny's side of the bed, drifting off quickly.

The next morning at six a knock inturupted the cartoons laughing on the television. Bulma gave her brother a sippy cup and went to answer the door. Bardock and Kakarott greeted her on the other side.

"Hey, Bulma," Kakarott said as he entered the room. Kararott is one year younger than Bulma. He climbed onto the couch next to Cali who reached for him instantly. Bulma liked Kakarott 'cause he was fun to be around and he was kinda stupid sometimes. She hugged her grandfather and smiled at him.

"Hello, Grandfather," Bulma said respectfully. Bardock nodded to her before heading toward the kitchen. Bulma followed him slowly, her long red skirt swished around her. She entered the kitchen just a Bardock sat down at the table. Bulma went to the stove and retrived the tea that was cooking on there. Bunny had introduced Earth customs into the home. Her father had not minded, in fact he liked them more than some of the Sayian customs as had his father. Bunny had asked him to transport some items from Earth and Bulma could duplicate them. Now almost every Sayian had TV's, radios, snack foods, and most Earth foods. Bardock took the cup she offered and Bulma sat across from him. "When am I allowed to go to another planet and purge it for King Vegeta?" Bardock looked surprised. Bulma had shown great interest in fighting, but she had the intellect to make great things for the King.

"I do not decide such things. You must go to the King yourself and request it. The King will test you and then he will decide if you are able to go and purge worlds." Bulma nodded. "Bulma, you should wait until your father gets home and ask him if he will allow you now or not."

"Okay."


	5. Her Birthday gift

(Two Days Later)

Radditz entered the family room at midnight. He looked around making sure that he had not waken his kids. When silence greeted him he sighed. _'Good, they're asleep,' _he thought to himself as he entered his own room. He slipped into bed and went directly to sleep, unaware of what would greet him tomorrow.

* * *

Bulma ran into Radditz's room the next morning at five, having heard him come home last night. "Father!" she cried as she jumped up on his bed. Radditz opened one eye and looked at the blue haired girl. 

"What?" he asked closing his eye again. Bulma frowned as she shook him.

"Daddy," she said in her sweetest voice. Radditz hated when she did that. He opened both eyes and sat up.

"What do you want, little one?" Bulma smiled.

"I want to go off world and purge planets." Radditz smirked. It was so like his little girl to be as she was, so ready to be a big girl so soon.

"Ummm... I guess it would be okay, but wait until your seventh birthday and let me train you so that the King will approve." Radditz watched as Bulma slid off the bed and ran into the kitchen to make breakfast. _'Should I color her hair just so they won't say no?' _Radditz reached for his phone and called Bardock. "Father, do you think that the King would deny Bulma because of her weird coloring?"

"No, I don't think so. I mean she is a great fighter and that's always what they look for."

"Thanks," he said before hanging up. He got dressed and headed for the kitchen as delicious smells filled the small house. When he entered the room Bulma had just got done making the food and was setting it down on the large table.

"Cali!" she yelled. "Time to eat!" A few minutes later the young half breed entered the room. The family sat down and began to eat. "Father, will Grandfather watch Cali when we train?" Radditz nodded. After finishing their food both Radditz and Bulma got dressed for their training. An hour later Bardock and Kakarott entered the dwelling.

"Radditz. I think it will be good for Kakarott to purge planets as well." Radditz nodded.

"Yes, Father. I told Bulma to wait for her seventh birthday and I will train her until that day. I will train Kakarott as well." Bulma entered the room with Cali in tow. Kakarott smiled as he grabbed Bulma by her arm. Cali walked over to his Grandfather and held his arms out. Bardock picked up his grandson and said good-bye to his family as they headed for the training room.

* * *

(Nine months later)

Kakarott sat leaned against a wall. Bulma would turn seven in one week and they were both ready to pass the King's test. Bulma sat down next to him.

"Are you ready to pass that test?" Bulma asked with a smile. Kakarott nodded. I wish today was my birthday."

"Yeah, then we could go now." As they sat there talking Radditz walked over to them.

"Great news brats. You have both been signed up and approved for the test next week. It also appears that the King's nine year old son will be participating as well." Both kids looked at each other. They didn't know that the King had a son.

* * *

(One week later, at the test)

Bulma stood in a line with Kakarott and several other kids that ranged from six to ten, all ready to fight. Bulma tried to look tough, but her mind going through all her moves. Kakarott smiled as he touched her right shoulder.

"It'll be all right Bulma. You know that you can do it." She smiled. Kakarott was right, she could do it. Soon the line began to move as the children enter a large domed building. Once in there they all began to look around. The place was a big as two football fields. What was this place?

* * *

(In the Palace)

"Where is my son?" the King asked his mate.

"He's heading toward the selection arena." The king smirked.

"Good, I was wondering if he had become a chicken."

* * *

The King's son frowned as he flew over to the large domed building. He couldn't believe that he had slept in. He never did that! He entered the almost full room. So many children wanted to fight, which was good, but none of them were as powerful as him. He walked past all of them, but stopped before reaching the front. A large bald man walked up the children.

"Shut up!" the man yelled causing the talking to cease. "My name is Nappa and I will be one of the many fighters that you will face. I will not be leinent to any one of you brats. If you are knocked out then you will be removed from the arena and sent home to your parents. If you make it past this test you will be sent to the palace where you will be given your planet to purge. You will be sent with a group of your peers. The test will last fourty-eight hours. Are you ready?"

"Yes!!" Everyone yelled. The doors on each side of the room opened to admitt thirty men into the room, not all being Sayian.

* * *

Alright this is where I will end it today! I haven't recieved very many reviews for this particular story, though the three I did recieve were apreciated. I would like to thank Anna, v-mangrl, and KorieJean for their reviews.


	6. Setting Off

Bulma watched the large men run into the room. Some were Sayians, some were pink, some were blue, and some were green. She flew forward, ready to fight. The children around her followed suit and powered up. Everyone around her found an opponent. Bulma found one as well. He stood before her, his skin a deep forest green, almost slimey looking. He was about five foot eleven and his slanted eyes were red. Bulma only came to his waist. She came at him, fists flying, ready to fight for her life. In less than twelve hours more than a third of the children were removed from the arena. Only half of the men were left to fight the still lage group of children. Bulma was one of the younger ones along with Kakarot. Another twenty-four hours later the large men had dwindled down to maybe ten of them and thirty children. The large man Nappa stepped forward.

"Okay now we will divide you into groups to fight since we are now down to ten men." As he counted the children off into groups Bulma watched her cousin moved to a seperate group from hers. Vegeta stepped forward as he was moved to a group with another sayian male and a young girl with blue hair. They waited as the rest of the children were put in teams of three and they were given a soldier to fight. The fighter they were assigned to was a six foot five Sayian with long, spikey black hair that touched the ground behind him. Within minutes the boy in their group was knocked out leaving Bulma and Vegeta to fight the Sayian. Both looked at each other before they turned their attention to the soldier. They came at him both sides, catching him off guard. After hours of fighting they finally managed to knock the soldier out. Nappa approached them and steered them toward a waiting room where some of the other children were. Bulma searched the face until she came across her cousin.

"Kakarot!" she cried as she headed for him. "I'm glad you made it!" Kakarot hugged her before stepping back.

"The two kids with me didn't make it. I was lucky only cause we trained that year before we came here."

"Yeah." Vegeta watched the two of them talk, his couriosity peeked.

_'Are they promised to eachother? Is that why they act so familar with each other?' _He had never had seen any Sayian with her coloring before. _'She can't be Sayian. There isn't a Sayian alive with that coloring.'_ Twelve hours later Nappa came into the waiting area.

"Okay, quiet," he said. "You will now head to the King's throne room where he will give you your planets to purge." The group of kids was ushered into the larger room. The large man that sat in the throne room looked just like Vegeta, but with a mustash and gotee. He frowned down upon the group in front of him.

"Greetings brats," the King said, his voice booming loudly in the large room. "You have sucessivly passed the test and are ready to purge your first planet. You will be seperated into groups of ten before you are assigned to your mission." The king seperated the children into three groups and gave them their missions. Vegeta, Bulma, Kakarot, and seven other children were thrown into together. They were sent to a planet called Canpurda. They would be sent there in less than two hours. They were to get clothes and tell their parents good-bye.

* * *

(At Radditz home)

Bulma and Kakarot ran into the house screaming with glee.

"Father!" Bulma cried happily heading for Radditz while Kakarot headed for Bardock. "We made it! We are going to Planet Canpurda with five other kids."

"Did you see the Prince?" Bardock asked them. Both nodded.

"He looks just like the King. He is on our team." Radditz and Bardock said nothing except for a breif look at each other. "Well, I need to get clothes," Bulma said as she headed for her room. Thirty minutes later Bulma and Kakarot said their good-byes to Bardock, Radditz, and Cali before heading for the ship port. They headed for ship number ten where their peers stood. Each introduced eachother. There were six guys and four girls. Vegeta(9), Bulma(7), Kakarot(6), Dato(8), Maggie(8), Cornilia(10), Fiore(9), Gactive(10), Jones(8), and Dana(9). One hour later they launched out into the darkness and vastness of space.

* * *

Authors Note: Sorry it is so short, but I had a block and decided this was where I would end. 


	7. First Purge

There were five rooms for the ten occupants to decide from. Of course this would mean that they would have to pair up.

Vegeta/Kakarot

Fiore/Gactive

Dato/Jones

Cornilia/Dana

Bulma/Maggie

They finally had got done pairing, which was made difficult by Vegeta saying that they were all too low class to bunk with him. All was settled though by Bulma who made the final choice for him, especially since the other guys did not seem to be near him with his temper. They had heard from some people that he had killed people just for the hell of it. Bulma was not afraid of him, even as he glared daggers at her for telling him what to do.

"What gives you the right to tell me what to do? I am your Prince!" Vegeta growled. Everyone, but Kakarot and Maggie backed down. They were interested in the battle before them and couldn't wait to see who would win the shouting match.

"Bulma will beat him," Kakarot whispered to Maggie, almost as if he had read her thoughts. She looked over at him.

"What makes you think that?" Kakarot smiled mischiviously.

"She is my cousin and she has a mouth on her. Trust me. I have seen her in action." Maggie turned her attention back to the fight, watching as the two continued to go at it. Indeed, it seemed as though Kakarot would be correct.

"Maybe if you checked your ego and realized that there are only five bedrooms," Bulma spat out, "and ten of us then you would have used your head to realize that there are two of us to a room. Well, I guess you don't have a brain in that thick skull of yours to realize that, do you?" Vegeta frowned. If he made any comment to that then he would look so stupid in front of the low class warriors around him, so he just stomped off to his room. Kakarot looked over at Maggie.

"See, I told you. My cousin is smart and has a mouth on her." Maggie smirked. This would be an interesting five years. (Sorry, I forgot to say that in the last chapter. When they are sent off to purging missions, they are sent from Vegeta-sei for five years till they become pre-teens. This is kinda their rite of passage.) Maggie headed for the kitchen where Bulma was getting food out to make lunch for everyone.

"Bulma, that was interesting." Bulma glanced over to her before continuing her preperation. Maggie was a year older, but her and Bulma were the same size. Maggie had shoulder lenght dark brown hair that was straight, unlike most Sayian hair that seemed to defiy gravity or was spikey.

"He was being an asshole," Bulma said as she set a large pot onto the stove. "I mean, sure he is our Prince and all, but that does not give him the right to be like that. We are all on this mission together and we will be on this ship together for five years. He just needs to reel in his ego." Maggie smiled, her fangs flashed in the light.

"For a seven year old you sure are smart." Bulma smiled at her as she turned from the stove.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Oh, I didn't mean that as an insult. There aren't very many smart youngsters in the lower classes. My family in second class, but even some of them aren't very intellegable. You aren't a Sayian are you?" Bulma shook her head. "What species are you? I mean I have never seen anyone with the coloring you have."

"I'm human, I mean I'm an Earthling. The Sayian's came to my planet when I was real young and took me and my mom back to Vegeta-sei where I grew up. I feel like I am a Sayian more than I am an Earthling. I have a half brother by my stepfather named Cali, both of whom I love. I feel like Radditz is my real father since I didn't have one for the first part of my life."

"Oh, I see, but you kinda have a distinct look about you that reminds me of a Sayian. I don't know, maybe I'm crazy." Both girls continued to chat until the rest of the crew came in for lunch. They all made themselves comfortable as they waited for the food to finish cooking. Vegeta distanced himself from everyone, but could not escape Kakarot, who would not leave him alone.

"Vegeta," Kakarot whispered to him, "Do you want to spar later?" Vegeta looked at him, amazed that he wanted to spar with him, but Vegeta never turned down a spar so he nodded. "Good, I need a good fight and I feel that I could get a real challenge from you," Kakarot said before heading over to where everyone else sat. Dana, a rather tall girl with short spiky hair looked over at Vegeta. Even at a young age she knew that if she wanted to become better than all of the low class around her that she needed to get with royalty and that was Vegeta. She got up and approached him.

"Your Majesty. My name is-" Vegeta looked up at her, distain in his onyx eyes.

"I know who you are. Why should I care?" he asked with disinterest. Dana tried not to glare.

"Because, my Lord, I am not like them. I come from good blood an-" Vegeta put his gloved hand up to stop her. This time Dana frowned.

"I am not interest in a mate, bitch," he spat. "I will of course spawn when I am older, but I am not marrying any woman." Dana walked back to the group.

_'Vegeta, you will have no choice in that. I will make you mine by the end of these five years that we are to spend together,' _Dana thought to herself. Cornilia, the oldest Sayian had black hair that fell to her waist in waves of spikey layers, was busy talking to Gactive, a rather tall young kid with short light brown spikey hair that defied gravity and Fiore, another reasonably tall Sayian male with long, almost ankle length black hair. Dato and Jones, who were obviously brothers sat by themselves talking battle statigies. Both boys were at least four feet ten with short spikey brown hair. Soon Bulma and Maggie began serving the giant bowls off beef stew that had golf ball sized meat chunks in them. Bulma and Maggie sat down next to eachother, right next to Vegeta, after serving everyone and began to talk as they ate. All the children in the room wore the same outfit; blue spandex with white armor, except Vegeta who wore black spandex.

* * *

(Later that night) 

Everyone headed for their beds as the clock in the training room showed that it was ten in the evening. Vegeta grumbled as he followed Kakarot to their room. Even though he hated to admit it, he was glad that Kakarot was his roomie. I mean, out of all the guys Kakarot was obviously the strongest next to himself of course. He was obviously ready to learn more.

**Flashback**

Vegeta came at Kakarot, his saphire 'ki' sparking around him. Kakarot blocked his punch and came at him with a kick to Vegeta's stomach followed by a punch to the face. Things continued this way until they both needed to rest and rehydrate. As they sat next to eachother Vegeta asked him a question.

"Kakarot, who trained you?" Kakarot pointed to the blue haired girl sparing with another one of the girls.

"My cousin Bulma did along with my brother. Why?" Vegeta shook his head.

"Just wondering."

**End of Flashback**

Kakarot was good fighter, which meant that he was born to fight, as was much of the Sayian race, and that he had been trained well. Watching the girl fight he could see that Kakarot's and her fighting styles were the same. Maybe he should spar with her as well

* * *

(One Month and two weeks later)

Bulma stood next to the rest of the crew and they all stared out the main window. The planet below them grew closer as they began to land. The planet looked blue from far away with purple clouds.

"This our first purging mission. You are to kill all the inhabitants and to bring all valuables back to the ship," Vegeta barked. "In the years to come you will get used to killing and looting. Some of you will die if you are careless. If a inhabitant begs you to spare them, do not, I repeat, do not spare them. Most of the people we are wiping out are killers as are we. We are purging selected planets that pose a threat to other planets and have nothing that will benfit our race." Minutes later they landed, the ship shaking as it hit terrian. As they walked onto the land they noticed the city that was about three miles from where they were. As they approached they saw the inhabitants come out of their homes, most of them males, armed with guns of various sizes. Bulma ran forward and began to blast them to oblivion, thinking only of surviving. The inhabitants looked remarkably like humans with multi-colored shin that looked flaky and scaley. Some were easy to kill while some were a little harded to dispose of. Cornilia followed suit, running inbetween five of the creatures and blasting in a circle around her. Dana stayed back, watching them fight around her. She didn't really want to fight. She had only come on this purge thing to meet Vegeta and nothing else. Kakarot came up from behind her and headed into the fray followed by Vegeta and Dato. Maggie pushed Dana as she ran past her.

"Dana! Get your ass inn here!" Maggie spat as she headed into the battle with Jones next to her.

"Come on!" Jones yelled. "Stop being a wimp and get your tail into gear!" Fiore and Gactive were next to her yelling similar insults. Dana frowned. She was not about to take that kinda talk after all she was better than them, but she really didn't want to fight.

_'If I don't fight though, Vegeta will think that I am a traitor or a wimp and will have me killed,'_ Dana thought to herself. She made a half ass effort to catch up with the rest of her crew, most of the killing already done. She looked in disgust at all the carnage. She looked ahead of her and saw Bulma slice a man's head completely off, blood splattered onto her strainght face. Dana shuttered. She couldn't be like her, but then Vegeta came up next to Bulma and slapped her on her back. He smirked at her congragulated her on her kill. Dana frowned. _'That bitch better stay away from my man.'_ Hours later, the killing done, they went back and began to collect the loot. Cornilia walked over to Dana, who was at that point stealing money and jewelry from a dead body with a look of disgust on her face.

"I see that you have no blood on your body," Cornilia stated, startling Dana. "You did nothing while we did all the work, didn't you you little brat?" Dana sneered at the older girl.

"It is none of your concern," Dana spat. Cornilia punched her in her jaw and then looked her in her eye.

"If you don't shape up, I will have you made into a concubine when we get back to Vegeta-sei. My family is close to the Vegetas and I am to report to him of any warriors lacking motivation." Dana frowed. "Do I make myself clear?" Dana nodded, hate clear in her black eyes. Cornilia walked back over to where the rest of the group was loading up on loot.

* * *

Authors note: I'm sorry about that taking soooo long. I just quit my job to start another one with more hours and that is cutting into my computer time, but I will continue to write, but I need at least five reviews on this chapter to continue to the next. Do you think I'm joking? Maybe. Maybe not.


	8. Making Another Friend

(Five Months Later)

As the months crawled by the tension between Cornilia and Dana grew thicker than pea soup. Most of the girls did not like Dana since most of them knew how she was, but Cornilia dispised her. The guys saw through her nice act as well, but Gactive had a little thing for her. He always seemed to be around her, trying to get closer to her, but she didn't want to have anything to do with him. He was a second class soldier and even if she was a third class, she still did not think that getting with him would benefit her as much as getting with the Prince would. She did allow him to hang around her though because no one wanted anything to do with her and it helped her ego to have him fawn over her.

"Dana?" Gactive said as he sat down next to her on her bed. Cornilia was out hanging with the other girls so Dana sat alone on her bed thinking of ways to trick the Prince into being with her. "We are landing soon, so you need to get ready. I will stay with you on the purge, but you must not let them see you doing nothing or that bitch Cornilia will have you made into a whore or killed." Dana shuddered at the thought of becoming a concubine. She would not allow the low class warriors near her perfect body.

"Alright, Tive," she said, calling him by his pet name. He stood up and headed for his room to prepare as well before the purge of the next planet. Dana shut the door after him as she pulled on her armor before plopping back on the bed. This was gonna suck if she could not get to the Prince before the end of the three years.

* * *

Bulma frowned as Vegeta walked by her. She hated that guy, I mean she had only known him for half a year, but she knew that she hated him. He acted like he was better than her and the rest of the crew and he went out of his way to piss her off, even if it was about little things. Just the other day he has made a comment about her cooking. 

**Flashback**

_"Woman," a gruff voice said from behind her as she closed the stove on the rather large roast she was cooking. She turned to face the voice knowing esactly who it was before she saw his face._

_"What Vegeta?" she asked, obviously agrivated._

_"Your cooking stinks." Bulma frowned at the insult. "That thing that you called Macaroni and cheese tasted like soggy glue." Her eyebrows linked together as her frown deepened._

_"Well, maybe you should cook, I mean if it tastes so bad, maybe you should make your own food," Bulma said, her frown becoming a smirk. "Oh, but I forgot. You ARE a Prince and they don't know how to do anything but tell others what to do. You probably don't even know how to wipe your own ass." Maggie came up next to her and began to laugh with Bulma at the look on Vegeta's face. She didn't mean any disrespect, but I mean he looked like a tomatoe about to explode. Vegeta turned around and stalked off toward the training room. He grabbed Kakarot on his way out of the room._

_"He was soooo pissed," Maggie said with a snigger. "I've never seen anyone so angry." Bulma shrugged her small shoulders._

_"He shouldn't have dissed my food. I mean if you're gonna dish it out then learn to do it right."_

**End of Flashback**

Vegeta had left her alone for the rest of the day, but her cousin had filled her in on what he had said. Kakarot had told her that Vegeta was beyond pissed. Bulma shrugged her shoulders and told him that it was no concern to her what Prince Asshole felt. She headed for her room to wait for planet fall, wanting to be away from the peevy Prince. Thirty minutes later they made landed.

* * *

(One year later) 

Bulma looked out the window, boredom etched across her face. They had purged a total of three planets since they had left Vegeta-sei and she was growing tired of flying around in space doing nothing. Maggie entered their room a few minutes later.

"Hey, B, you wanna train? Vegeta said that we will be purging another planet in two week, but that this one is supposed to be full of warriors so I thought maybe we could train to get ready for them." Bulma nodded, her ponytail bobbing behind her.

"I guess. Hey, do you think that we can get Jones and Dato to spare with us?" Bulma asked as they grabbed their training armor and headed for the door. Maggie shrugged.

"I don't see why not," she said as they walked down the hall toward the two boys' room. " I mean Jones has such a crush on you."

"He does not!" Bulma protested. "He hasn't even like tried to make a move on me."

"You were seven," Maggie explained, "Now you are eight. I think he's just waiting until you are a little older." Bulma frowned. She hated guys like that. She was old enough to have a boyfriend whenever she wanted. If he saw her as a little kid then he was not the guy for her. She said nothing as Maggie knocked on the boys' door. Dato answered it in nothing but some boxers, his eyes half lidded. "Hey, Dato, did we wake you?" the boy nodded. "We just wanted to know if you guys wanted to spar with us?" Dato nodded again.

"Yeah, sure, just let me get ready and we'll meet you in the training room in about ten minutes." Maggie nodded before Dato closed the door. Both girls headed toward the training room. It was almost ten in the morning and the ship was quiet. This was weird because usually you could hear talking comeing from the training room or from the kitchen or even a TV on in one of the rooms by now, but not today.

"I wonder why he was so tired," Bulma said quietly. "He is usually real perky in the morning. Him and Jones are usually already up watching TV by nine." Maggie nodded, her brow furrowed in concentrationn.

"Yeah, I mean all the guys are either watching TV by nine or training. I don't even hear either of the girls up and bitching."

"Yeah, Cornilia is usually after Dana to get up and go train, but I don't even hear that," Bulma said as they approached the training room.

* * *

(In Vegeta/Kakarot's Room) 

"Kakarot!" a voice yelled. "Kakarot!"

Kakarot cracked an eye open only to stare into two angry onyx eyes.

"Kakarot!" the voice said angrily, "Wake your dumb ass up!" Kakarot blinked before realizing who he was looking at.

"Vegeta?" The face moved away from him to reveal that it was in fact Vegeta.

"Yes, idiot. We were supposed to get up and train this morning and I had to spend like the last hour trying to wake you up." Kakarot sat up, blinking his glazed eyes before trying to rub the sleep out of them.

"Vegeta, we just trained with the other guys last night from noon until midnight. I need at least ten hours of sleep after going that long. Don't you take a day off? You're as bad as my cou-" Vegeta growled a warning as he grabbed him by his black hair.

"You had better not say what I think that you were going to say," he said pulling the other Sayian closer to him. "I am in no way like your bitchy cousin." Kakarot frowned pulling away from Vegeta and standing up.

"She is not a bitch!" he said defensivly. "She can be bossy and loud, but she is not a bitch. Take that back!" Vegeta shook his head.

"Make me!" Kakarot grabbed his training armor and followed Vegeta to the training room where the others were already fighting.

* * *

(Training Room)

Bulma ran at Dato fazing in and out. Maggie and Jones watched as the two of them blocked and kicked, trying to land a hit while the other tried to prevent it from happening. They didn't look up as Kakarot and Vegeta entered the room. They watched as Vegeta and Kakarot began to spar while both boys screamed insults. This caused Bulma to become distracted by the fight. Kakarot never yelled at anyone unless they said something about someone he cared about. Dato landed a punch on her left cheek knocking her into the wall. Dato imediatly ran over to her realizing that she had not been paying attention.

"Bulma!" he called as he reached her. "Are you okay? I didn't realize that you weren't paying attention." Bulma looked at him, blood dripped from her lip as she smiled.

"I'm okay. I should have been paying attention, but my cousin is mad and he never gets mad." They both looked over at Kakarot and Vegeta as they fought.

"I'm serious, take back what you said!" Vegeta shook his head as he blocked a kick to his stomach and punched Kakarot in the face. Kakarot didn't even flinch before he began to punch Vegeta again.

"You haven't made me yet. If you can hit me, then I will take it back. I mean you know that she is a bitch," Vegeta said still taunting the young Sayian in front of him. Kakarot fazed away and Vegeta turned around exspecting him to be there, but when he wasn't Vegeta turned back to the front. The kid didn't reappear for more than two seconds so Vegeta called out, "Don't be a chicken boy! Come on out and fight!" Seconds later Kakarot appeared above him and knocked him down before pummeling him into the ground. Vegeta came back at him, both of them intent on beating the other. Bulma finally got up and entered into the fight. She knocked Kakarot out of the fight and was left with Vegeta to fight. They glared at eachother their hate reflecting in their eyes along with something niether of them noticed. Bulma was thown back when one of his kicks landed, but she flew back into the fray and managed to land an uppercut to his chin. They continued to fight for thirty more minuted before they stopped to catch their breath.

"You're pretty good," Bulma gasped out as she struggled for breath. "I haven't had a good fight like that in like forever." Vegeta nodded.

"Some with you. No one has ever given me their all. We should spar more often." Bulma stood straight up and smirked.

"I'll think about it," she said as she exited the room, followed by Maggie, Dato, and Jones. Vegeta turned to Kakarot.

"I take back what I said. She isn't a bitch." Kakarot smiled.

* * *

(One week later)

Bulma had agreed to spar with Vegeta two days later, but only because she needed the experience that he had. The sparred on a daily basis, staying up to nearly midnight every night and getting up a nine every morning. This morning wasn't any different.

"So, Vegeta, when are you going to teach me some of your moves?" Vegeta smirked.

"One of these days," was his simple reply. "Maybe next week before our purge." Bulma smiled. "You need to teach me some of your moves like that instant transportation that Kakarot was telling me about."

"It's just like fazing. I mean except that it can go for longer distances."

"And that you can't feel that person's 'ki' signiture," Vegeta stated. Bulma nodded.

"That too. I'll teach it to you if you teach me Big Bang." Bulma reached for his hand which he placed in hers.

"Agreed."

* * *

Authors Note: I'm going to stop it here cause, well haven't got alot of response from readers. 


	9. What Does He Know

Authors note: I would like to thank my readers once again for reviewing my story. Thank you v-mangrl, Anna, loneshinobi, Goahnslover, Triser, Another B/V Lover, and KorieJean. I reallyyyyy appreciate all the reviews that you have been giving me.

* * *

Vegeta began to power up as Bulma sat back and watched. The crew had landed on a near-by planet that had been purged of life years before. The others had gone to explore while Bulma and Vegeta had found a battle area away from the ship so that Vegeta could show her the Big Bang attack. A yellow globe about the size of a basketball began to form in the palm of his outstreatched hand, palm out. Vegeta released the now the size of a six foot person blast into a near-by cliff. The surrounding vesenity began white, causing Bulma to look away while Vegeta smirked at his blast. When the dust cleared Bulma looked back at the cliff that was no longer there. Vegeta walked over to stand next to her. 

"So, woman, can you learn that?" Bulma smirked before she looked into his onyx eyes.

"Sure can," she said as she put her pointer and middle finger to her forehead. "Can you learn this?" she asked before disappearing into thin air. Vegeta smirked, waiting for her to reappear.

"Sure can. That will be easy," he said seconds before Bulma appeared behind him. She tapped him on his shoulder. He turned to look at her. "So how do you do it?"

"You put your two first fingers on your head like this," she said as she put her pointer and middle finger on her forehead.

* * *

(Other Side Of the Planet) 

Dana kicked a rock as she and Gactive walked around talking. They walked way behind the others, not wanting to assosiate with them like the outcasts that they were.

"I hate this," Dana whined. "He's just doing this because of that bitch Bulma." He nodded.

"I think she is sucking up to him." Dana shook her head miserably.

"No, I think he has a thing for her and she must like him back. He never trains anyone, much less personally unless he likes them."

"He trained Kakarot." Dana frowned at him as she kicked the rock farther this time.

"Kakarot is powerful for a third class and he likes to fight. Vegeta and Kakarot are similar in that they both like to fight. Bulma is a girl and therefore Vegeta likes her because she can fight." Gactive shook his head mentally. Sometimes he didn't understand her and her thought process. I mean just because Vegeta takes a personal interest in a girl that can fight doesn't mean that he wanted to mate with her.

"Why don't you pretend that you want to learn more so that you can train personally with him?" he inquired. "This would prove your theory if he tells you no or if he does train with you alone." Dana smirked evilly.

"That sounds like a good plan," she said before spacing out. He knew this was when she was thinking about Vegeta. Why didn't she just forget about him and get with a man that wanted her.

* * *

(Two Weeks Later) 

Bulma stood next to Vegeta after they had purged most of the population on the planet Marburla ready to show him her Big Bang attack. She had decided to show it to him after most of the purging so that she wouldn't have to worry about some stupid inhabitant coming up behind her. Before them stood an unsuspecting village that was miles away from the villiage that they had already purged and pillaged. Kakarot came up behind them with Maggie to watch Bulma try out Vegeta's Big Bang attack. Cornilia walked up a few minutes later to watch the killing. Dana and Gactive of course had wandered off somewhere while Dato, Fiore, and Jones were still pillaging the first villiage. Bulma closed her eyes and began to concentrate on the 'ki' growing in her right palm. Vegeta watched in awe as the 'ki' grew. She was acually going to be able to do it. He knew that she would be able to do what most first class could not. The ball of energy grew to that of a basketball, but instead of the yellow of his Big Bang this one was more of an reddish yellow. Bulma's eyes flew open as she pointed her glowing ball toward the village. Some of the villagers became aware of what was happening and began to run away from the village.

"Biiiiiigggggg Bang!" Bulma yelled as the energy left her hand and swallowed the village whole. Everyone watched in awe as the white light engulfed everything in front of them.

* * *

(In the Same Area) 

Dana growled low in her throat as she watched Bulma fire the blast. Her plan to get Vegeta to train her had failed. In fact it had been a disaster.

**Flash Back**

_Dana sauntered over to Vegeta as he was eating his dinner._

_"Prince Vegeta," she said as she sat down with her food. Vegeta didn't even glance up at her. "Prince Vegeta," she said again. Vegeta grunted._

_"What do you want?" he growled, still not looking at her._

_"Will you train me?" Vegeta snorted this time before breaking out in a deep throaty laugh. "What's so funny?" Vegeta looked at her, a cold look in his eyes._

_"Train you? You are a weakling! You think I don't know what you and that warrior do when we are all purging," he sneered. "He kills something and splaters the blood on you!" By now everyone was looking over at them. Dana blushed a deep shade of red, her embarassment written all over her face. "You are just some bitch hoping to get with royalty to get to a higher status." Dana glared, trying to at least savage some of her ego and pride. "Nothing to say? Well, get the fuck out of my face." Dana stomped off in the direction of her room, Gactive following shortly throwing Vegeta a cold glare._

**End of Flash Back**

Gactive pulled her to back to his chest.

"Don't let them bother you. You will get him, but it will have to wait a few years." Dana groaned. She was tired of waiting. "I mean once you turn eleven or twelve you will have blossomed a little more and you will be a preteen, old enough to get pregnant." Dana's eyes widened.

"Pregnant? I had never thought of that. That would be the ultimante trap." She looked up at Gactive fondly. "You are brilliant." Dana had to admit though as she looked into Gactive's eyes that she had grown close to Gactive. He had stood by her with no questions. She knew that he had a thing for her and at first she had just been using him, but he had been there all the time. Maybe they could be more than friends, maybe friends with benefits, but that would have to wait a year.

* * *

Vegeta and the others watched as the smoke cleared to reveal a leveled village. Cheers erupted behind them as Maggie and Kakarot came to hug the shocked Bulma. It finally hit her. She had done it. She had done the Big Bang attack perfectly! She hugged her friends close. Cornilia slapped her on the back. Vegeta still stood next to her, but made no move to congratulate her.

"Congratulations Bulma," Cornilia said as she hugged her. _'The king should know of this developement. He would be shocked that a human could do this, but it would make him proud.'_ Cornilia walked off in the direction of the ship as the rest of the group headed off toward the next village, Vegeta and Bulma insatant teleporting before them to check out the area.

* * *

(On the Ship)

Cornilia walked into her room and pulled out a communicator. She pushed a few buttons and King Vegeta's face appeared on the small screen.

"Sire," Cornilia greeted in a serious voice. "I have some interesting news."

"What is it brat?" the King inquired. Cornilia hated when he called her that, but that is what adults refered to kids as when they liked them.

"The human, Bulma, has learned and conquered the tecnique Big Bang. It took her two weeks to do accomplish this feat." The King looked shocked for a moment.

"I do not believe that she is completely human," he stated with certainty. "Her mother looked familar to me. I know that I have seen her before." Cornilia looked at him with disbelief.

"You believe her to be half human?" The King nodded.

"She also smells like a Sayian." Cornilia nearly dropped the communicator.

"What?! She has no distinctive characteristics of a Sayian. She has no tail and her colorings are off."

"Trust me, I am never wrong when it comes to smells. Just hang around her and you will see it. When you have confirmed this then call me back." The King looked over his shoulder for a moment before returning his attention back to Cornilia. "The Queen would like to know about this as well and also about this Dana bitch." Cornilia frowned.

"She got into a spat with Vegeta where he called her bluff about training her. He humiliated her in front of the crew, but I don't think that she is through trying to get to him." The King frowned. "I will continue to moniter, but if she pulls something, I will not be responsible for what happens." The King nodded.

"You have my permission to punish her, but leave her alive. If she does not shape up, she will be put in the harem. Trust me, that will be punishment enough and that will break her spirit." Cornilia nodded before the King's face disappeared from the screen. Cornilia headed out on her newest mission.

* * *

Autors note: What do you think will happen to Dana? Is Bulma part Sayian? Who is her father and how does the King know Bunny? Next time on What Do I Know? 


	10. Death of a crewmember

(One Month Later)

Cornilia had followed her orders and stayed close to Bulma. She had noticed what the King had said was true. If you really concentrated on her scent then you noticed the smell of Sayian mixed with her heavy scent of Human. Maybe since she was a half breed female that her Human scent was stronger. Cali, whom she knew was half breed as well, had a strong smell of Sayian and practically no smell of Human. I mean his coloring, though different, was more Sayian than Bulma's, but she didn't have a tail. Then an idea hit her.

_'Did they cut her tail off when she was born?'_ It was not uncommon. Some half breed's tails were disposed of because the non-Sayian parent did not want them to transform or to resemble their Sayian heritage._ 'Should I ask her or find out another way?'_ Cornilia shook her head. _No, I know one way to find out, but that is none of concern. I know she is Sayian by her scent, but I am curious as to her tail.'_ Cornilia smirked. Her couriousity always got the better of her when it came to half breeds. Some were born with tails and some were not. Cali was and that should mean that Humans with Sayian blood should have tails, but what if the males do and the females do not. Cornilia shook her head. She was looking too much into this. She needed to report to the King about Bulma and continue to moniter Dana.

* * *

Dana sat down on her bed and laid back. Things had gotten wierd around here and not in a good way, not that she thought there was a good way. Cornilia had paid little attention to her and more to Bulma. She should be estactic, but it pissed her off. 

"What is it about that girl that draws everyone?" she asked to the empty room. _'She just has wierd coloring! I mean she is just a stupid weak human, but the Prince doesn't think so.'_ Dana glared at the bottom of the top bunk and growled. Gactive had told her that he would train her, but she was too lazy and spoiled to want to do that. She would just have to get rid of Bulma. Gactive would help her, but what should she do?

* * *

Bulma walked through the hall toward the kitchen. She knew that the crew was going to be hungry soon especially since Kakarot had already groaned to her about that very thing not even five minutes ago. She headed for the fridge in search of what she was going to cook. She didn't notice the shadowed figure walking up behind her slowly until she felt someone's hand on her shoulder. Her first instinct was to blast them, but she turned instead and grabbed said person by their neck.

"Bulma?" the girl chocked out. "I mean no harm." Bulma released her and turned back to the fridge with a frown.

"Dana, you should never sneak up on a person like that. I could've blasted you." Dana smiled, trying to look real friendly. "What do you need?" Bulma asked finally pulling a large piece of ham out of the freezer.

"Do I have to need something to talk to you?" Dana asked with an insulted voice. Bulma shrugged as she pre-heated the oven before beginning to prepare the ham.

"Well, we've been on this shit for almost two years and you have never talked to me once. I just thought it was a little weird that you wanted to talk to me now," she explained as she put the meat in the oven before sitting down at the table to peel alot of potatoes. "So, I ask you, is there something you want to talk about or something that you need?" Dana looked at her, her face pleasent even though she was pissed off inside.

_'How dare she not even apologize! She just assumes that I want something from her!'_ Dana went over and sat across from her. "Not really. I kinda just wanted to watch you cook. I mean you cook such delicious food and I just kinda wanted to learn, so I thought that I could watch." Bulma looked at the older girl with suspicion before smiling, even though she was uncertain as the the actual motive behind Dana's sudden interest.

"I guess that it is okay, I mean as long as you stay out of the way," Bulma said. Dana nodded with a smile. Neither girl noticed the hidden figure watching from a far corner.

* * *

(One month and Two Weeks Later) 

The group stood in front of the window again looking down at the planet that they were about to purge. The report said that it was very dangerous and contained pretty powerful warriors. Bulma looked at Kakarot with a smirk.

"Are you ready?" Kakarot nodded. "Please be careful."

"You know that I will. You be careful as well." They all watched with anxious minds as the planet grew closer, waiting to fight, to prove that they were strong after almost two years of training. Gactive stood next to Dana who stood close to Bulma, having gotten closer to the girl in the last month. Bulma stood next to Kakarot who stood next to Vegeta who stood next to Cornilia who stood next to Maggie. Dato, Jones, and Fiore stood behind them. Soon they touched down and before any of them could get a reading they were blasted at. They all scattered at the inhabitants of the planet came at them in full force. The creatures were at least six feet tall with green skin and purple eyes. (yes they all look the same) The creatures had no ears, but long tails that lay behind them. Bulma was cornered as two of the creatures came at her. The managed to hit her in the stomache with a 'ki' blast before she knew what was happening. Kakarot managed to annihilate the two creatures that came at him so that he could go assist Bulma, but before he even took one step Vegeta had flown over to Bulma and helped her destroy the creatures that were coming at her.

"Stupid woman, don't let them kill you!" Vegeta barked as he killed another creature. Bulma growled low in her throat.

"Stupid man, always got to say some shit even as you help me!" The both of them glared at each other for a full two seconds before turning their attention back on the fight. Bulma flew at some creatures that were trying to get away from the battle after seeing Vegeta destroy some of their comrades. Bulma grabbed both of their long tails and twisted the large creatures above her head. Dana, who had tried to hide as soon as they had landed watched Bulma in awe and hate.

_'There she goes showing off her damn strength.'_ Then something hit Dana like a brick. _'This girl is not human. She is something else! Why didn't I notice this before!'_ Dana continued to watch Bulma as she bashed their skulls together making their heads explode all over her. Blood flew everywhere, splattering Bulma's upper body and head as she threw the headless bodies away from her. Dana tried to hold back a hurl as some of the blood hit her in the face. She couldn't stand the feel of blood on her body and had always felt that way even as a child when her dad had come home from a purging mission, her first time ever seeing him after one.

**Flashback**

_A three year old Dana sat waiting for her dad with her mom sitting on the couch next to her. Minutes later the door opened to reveal a large Sayian with dark brown hair past his shoulders. He was covered in blood, but that didn't faze her from running to him and jumping into his arms. What did faze her was the smell of the blood and the feel of it. She immediatly removed herself from her dad and moved away from him._

_"What's wrong brat?" her father asked. "I thought you missed me." Dana nodded, but made no move to hug him again._

_"What is that red stuff on you? It stinks and feels yucky," she said with disgust. Her father smirked._

_"This is blood and you better get used to the smell because you will be a fighter one day." Dana shook her head. This made her father mad. Her mother picked up her daughter and looked her in the eyes._

_"Yes, you will," they both said at once. "If you do not fight then you will never find a suitable mate." Dana frowned. _

_"You live in our house and you will do as you're told," her father growled. Dana nodded._

**End of Flashback**

Dana didn't notice the creature coming up behind her before it was too late and he grabbed her. She struggled against his grasp, trying to break free. Minutes later she felt the warmth from a blast and then the warmth of something sticky slide down her body. She opened her eyes to see Gactive frowning before her. She looked down at her hands that now had warm blood trickling down them. This time she could not contain the vomit from leaving her throat. She turned from the now concerned Gactive and spewed into some purple plants next to her. He pulled her close after that and comforted her.

"Stay next to me, don't wander off," he growled, "or next time you will be killed." Dana nodded, her face real pale. They continued through the trees, him firing off shots every so often to kill the creatures heading for them.

* * *

Kakarot moved closer to Maggie as they covered eachother's back. Creatures came from every direction, trying to kill the two Sayians with every thing they had. Behind them they heard a sharp scream of pain that did not sound like the shrill sream of the creatures they were fighting, but they could not investigate. They still had to purge the planet and so they continued toward the capital of the planet.

* * *

Dato and Jones turned to look at eachother, both having heard the scream of one of their comrades. 

"We can't go back," Jones told his brother, "Vegeta would skin us alive if we did." Sayian's usually went back to help their comrades, but on this particulary dangerous mission it was every man for themselves. Sure Vegeta had helped Bulma and Gactive had healped Dana, but they didn't know if this was a trap or not where they were using one of the other crew to bait them to their possible death.

"I know," Dato said as he looked back one more time before the two of them continued forward toward the capital where the rest of the crew was headed.

* * *

Bulma flew above the trees, searching for her cousin. She could feel his 'ki', but she wanted to catch up with him. 

"Woman!" a voice called from behind her, "We need to get in the trees. You are making yourself a target up here!" Bulma turned toward the owner of the voice and frowned. Vegeta came to a stop in front of her.

"I want to find my cousin!" she growled. Vegeta frowned.

"Kakarot would be pissed if you put yourself in danger just to find him. You know that they are headed for the capital so lets get headed that way." Bulma nodded. She knew she was being stupid, but she just wanted to find her cousin and her friend. They dropped into the trees and began to run quickly though the trees.

* * *

All the groups met up at the capital and began blasting left and right. Bulma stood with her back against Vegeta's while they blasted the creatures, some just trying to get away. Kakarot and Maggie stood in the same position while they both continued to annihilate the inhabitants till there were none left in front of them.

"There doesn't seem to be any more," Gactive said as he looked into his scouter. "We seemed to have completed our mission, now we must find our fallen teammate." Everyone looked over at him. Cornilia who had arrived admist the killing frowned at Dana who stood behind Gactive, blood dripping down her body. It looked as though she had seem some of the killings, but she did not smell of 'ki' so Cornilia knew that she hadn't been fighting.

"I think we lost Fiore," Dato stated grimly. None of them had known Fiore all that well, he kinda stayed back from the goup, but he had been a good figher. They would need to locate his body so that they could bring him back home for his parents to bury him properly.

* * *

(One Week Later)

After locating Fiore's body, which had been decapitated, they took him back to the ship where they put him in the morgue in the ship.(They have a morgue on the ship for bodies to be taken back to Vegeta-sei. Sayian's do not leave sodiers behind if they can find their bodies. It is disrespectful to do that.) Things had been quiet since they had headed back into space toward their next destination. Bulma had gone back to training with Vegeta and Kakarot so that she would be ready for the next battle. She didn't want to die like Fiore had and she didn't want to be too weak to where she could not protect her family and friends either.

* * *

Cornilia looked at the communicator, waiting for the King to appear.

"Cornilia, what have you found out?" the King asked.

"You were right, Sire. Bulma is Sayian." The King nodded. "She is powerful my Lord and I believe that Vegeta likes her." The King looked shocked for a moment.

"She could make a suitable mate for him. She may be human, but she is also a Sayian and very powerful if she can learn his tecniques. Watch them closely. Tell me if anything happens." Before he could disappear though she stopped him.

"There is one other thing that I must discuss with you, my Lord," Cornilia said with urgency. The King looked at her with questioning eyes.

"What is it?"

"Dana has buddied up with Bulma, I fear that she may try to harm her or use her." The King frowned at the news. "She is not a fighter, but she had some wits about her and she may be thinking of a way to dispose of her only competition."

"Watch her. If she tries to pull anything, kill her!" With that said the screen went blank.

"I will," Cornilia said quietly to the room, "I will."

* * *

Author's note: Hellooooo! Well once again I do not own Dragonball, Z,GT and any of it's characters. Thanks to my readers once again for reviewing. I was thinking of writing another story real soon. 


	11. Sadness and Plots

Dana walked over to Bulma and whispered something into her ear. Bulma frowned.

"That is so not true," she whispered. "I do not like that arrogant man. Who told you that?"

"I heard Cornilia in the other room talking to someone," Dana said with a smirk, "but I could not tell who." Bulma frowned. She would have to go and talk with Cornilia, but not now. Everyone was still upset about their fallen comrade.

* * *

(Three Months Later) 

Bulma had put off talking to Cornilia for a long while because she had decided that it was not worth the effort. She knew Cornilia and if she wanted to talk to her she would. She would never go behind Bulma's back. Bulma continued her training with Vegeta and Kakarot just waiting for the day when they would purge their next enemy. Little did they know that it would come sooner than they had thought and that it would be someone who they had never dreamed.

* * *

(Seven Months Later) 

A now nine year old Bulma sat in her room watching as they lifted off from the planet that they had just finished purging. They had lost another member to a surprise attack. Jones was gone and his brother was miserable. He didn't train anymore and he had stopped eating. Bulma constantly went to see him, which cut into her training time, which pissed Vegeta off to no end.

"What is she doing?" Vegeta grumbled to Kakarot. "She acts like she just lost her mate. He was just another fighter." Kakarot frowned.

"Prince, you must remeber that even though she is strong, she is still human and they have a tendesy to attach themselves to people harder than Sayians. Give her time to greive." Vegeta grunted his displeasure as he walked away toward the training room. Kakarot scratched his head in confusion. Vegeta had been acting a little weird lately. He had become moody and more irritable since Bulma had turned nine. Maybe there was something about Bulma that was upseting Vegeta. He turned and followed Vegeta into the training room.

* * *

Maggie crept into Dato's room and sighed when she saw the lone occupant curled up on his bed. She walked over in the dark room and sat down next to him. 

"Dato?" she asked. "Are you awake?" A small grunt answered her inquiry. "It's been a month. You need to move on. I know that he was your brother, but he wouldn't like it if you mourned over him like this. He would want you to get on with your life." Dato rolled over to face her, his cheeks wet with tears. Maggie smiled. He was still so young. He was ten just like her, but he was still so young. Sure on Vegeta-sei they were pratically adults, but still he was so young and now he was alone. I mean he had his family, but twins were so rare with Sayians that it must be sad when one of them dies. She stroked his back and bent down and kissed him on his forehead. "I am here for you, Dato. I may not understand the bond you two shared, but I know what it feels like to lose a family member." Dato nodded his head as Maggie crawled in next to him.

* * *

(One Month Later) 

Dana frowned as she watched Vegeta fight with Kakarot. She had heard them talking about Bulma. It was time to get rid of her. She turned to the intercom in her hand and began typing on it.

_>She just seems to get in my way. You told me that he would be mine, but he seems to be attracted to the little blue haired human._

_>>Why don't you kill her?_

_>I can't Cornilia would know that it was me and she would probably kill me if the Prince didn't first. I need you to kill her for me._

_>>Okay, my pet. I will do that for you. You may be my daughter, but you owe me for this._

_>Yes, I know I do. You can kill the rest of the Sayians on board, I care nothing for them._

_>>I was planning on that. What about your little pet?_

_>I care nothing for that ape. He was a good lay and that is all._

Dana closed the intercom and stuck it in her pocket. Now that that was done she was going to have to work on the Prince. Her adoptive father had sent her some love juice to give the Prince. Now all she had to do was wait for the right time.

* * *

Vegeta watched Dana out of the corner of his eyes. She was up to something, but he could not figure out what it was. He knew her kind and he knew what she wanted, but she would not get it. He really didn't want a mate, but if he had to pick one it would be someone like the blue haired girl. She was strong and pretty. Vegeta shook his head. Almost as if on cue, Bulma walked into the training room with a smile on her face.

"So you still want to get your ass kicked?" Bulma asked with a smirk tugging at her lips. Vegeta laughed.

"I believe it is you who will get their ass beat." Bulma crouched into her fighting stance as Kakarot stepped away from the two. He knew what was going on and he knew to stay away from them when they fought. Kakarot headed for the kitchen, his stomach grumbling up him.

* * *

That's the end for now. Sorry it took so long and sorry it is so short. I am not really allowed on the computer very long. 


	12. Stupid Bitch

(Six Months Later)

Bulma ran into the training room out of breath.

"Vegeta!" she cried as she collapsed at his feet. Vegeta looked down at her and watched as tried to catch her breath. Finally she was able to talk and what she said was not what he was expecting. Dato, Maggie, Kakarot and Cornilia stood behind Vegeta listening intently. "There is a planet that we are approaching that has a life form on it that has a power reading of 50,000 and we can not escape it!" Everyone looked at their Prince as he looked down at Bulma.

"What do you mean escape?" he asked as he crouched next to her.

"It is pulling us toward it, but we were not meant to purge this planet!" Everyone looked at each other. Cornilia stepped forward.

"What does it look like Bulma?" Bulma turned her blue eyes to Cornilia.

"It is white with swirls of blue and purple. I checked the computer for data on it. It is a cold planet and it's name is--"

"Planet Ice," Cornilia finished. for her with a frown. The King would never send them to this planet and the ship had been preprogrammed to someone must have changed the programing. Cornilia looked around before turning to the rest of the gang. "Where is Dana and Gactive?" Kakarot looked around him, but Dato didn't, he knew where they were.

"They are in his room...um...doing it," Dato finished with a blush. Cornilia frowned.

_'She wouldn't do this would she?'_ Cornilia thought as she headed for Gactive's room. Bulma got up and followed her with the rest of the gang behind her. They stopped when Cornilia burst into Gactive's room. The couple covered themselves haste fully as Cornilia moved to stand in front of them, her dark eyes cold and glaring.

"What the fuck," Dana growled as she looked at the group before turning her attention onto Cornilia. "You could have warned us that you were entering our room!" Cornilia didn't say anything for a moment as she bent down to look into Dana's black, cold eyes.

"Did you fuck with the computer?" she asked, her voice cold. Cornilia watched as Dana's eyes changed to reveal what she had done. "Why?" Everyone looked over at Dana, shock on all their faces except Vegeta who took a step toward Dana. No one saw what was coming next as a streak of blue came down on top of Dana. Cornilia stepped back in shock as Bulma began to beat Dana to a bloody pulp. Gactive, who had remained quiet now moved away from the cat fight as blood splattered on him. Dana began to fight back as the shock wore off. Vegeta watched with growing amusement and awe as Bulma over took Dana within the two minutes that she had jumped her.

"Get her off of her!" Gactive cried trying to unsuccessfully push Bulma off Dana. Cornilia stood there for a moment before finally yanking Bulma off the now bloody Dana.

"Let me go!" Bulma growled. Cornilia almost did when something fuzzy grabbed her arm. She looked down at the blue tail pulling on her arm. "I want to kill her!! Let me kill the bitch!" Kakarot looked at Bulma in awe. He had never seen her like this. Vegeta was as much in awe, but he was looking at the blue tail that Cornilia was gawking at. He walked over to the pair and with one swift chop on her neck, knocked Bulma out. Maggie walked over to him and smacked him.

"Why did you do that?" Vegeta made no response. He just walked her toward her room with Cornilia in tow. Kakarot followed them while Dato helped Gactive take Dana to the rejuvenation tank.

* * *

After Vegeta put Bulma in her bed he grabbed Kakarot and pulled him toward the kitchen with Cornilia in tow. When they reached the kitchen Vegeta turned with a glare at Kakarot. 

"I thought you said she was human!" he growled at the younger man. Cornilia watched and then pulled out her comunicator.

"Vegeta," Cornilia said standing in front of Kakarot. "I must tell you something." Vegeta frowned at the girl in front of him. He had know Cornilia since she was little and he knew what she was going to tell him was not going to please him. "Your father and I knew she was half Sayian." This time both males looked at her in bewilderment and anger. Kakarot moved to stand next to Vegeta.

"You knew my cousin was Sayian and you didn't tell me? How long have you known?"

"Bulma is Sayian?" a shocked voice asked. The three turned to see Dato and Maggie looking at them in bewilderment. They nodded.

"It seems that she is, but Cornilia and my father have known for a while," Vegeta said angrerly. Kakarot turned his attention back to Cornilia.

"Do you think my brother knows? Or my dad?" Cornilia shrugged.

"I really don't know, but what I do need to know is what should we do?" Vegeta frowned.

"What do you mean?" Maggie asked as she and Dato stepped closer to the goup.

"Well, I honestly don't think Bulma knew either and now that she has her tail I don't know how she is going to react," Cornilia said sitting down at one of the tables. Maggie sat down next to her and Dato sat on her other side. Vegeta and Kakarot looked at eachother for a brief moment before Kakarot sat down next to Maggie. Vegeta chose to stand aloft from the rest of them and just watch the meeting.

"Why didn't her tail grow back earlier?" Kakarot asked. "I mean she's never had a tail to my knowledge in the entire time she has been my cousin."

"I don't know," Cornilia said. "Has she ever been as angry as she was today?" Kakarot shook his head. "Maybe all that anger forced her tail out."

"That doesn't solve the problem of what we need to do," Dato said. "If she was mad before imagine how emotional she will be when she sees that blue tail of her's." Everyone nodded.

"We could cut it off," Cornilia said. Vegeta growled. Cornilia looked at him questionally. "What? If we cut it off she will not see it."

"We are NOT cutting her tail off," Vegeta growled. "Sp she is Sayian, let her see the tail and we can deal with what happens after that. Right now we need to train."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot about the planet fall," Kakarot said scratching his head. "How long do we have?"

"Bulma never said," Cornilia said heading for the computers. A few minutes of pushing buttons she turned back to face them. "Two days." Everyone immendiatly headed for the training room. Two days to train to beat a creature that was ten times more powerful than them. This was going to be tough.

* * *

Bulma opened her eyes and blinked in confusion.

_'The last thing I remember was being held back by Cornilia. How did I get here?'_ Bulma sat up and headed for the training room, where she was sure everyone was. Halfway there she felt something brush along her thigh. She stopped mid stride and looked down.

* * *

Everyone stopped as a scream filled the ship.

"Well, she knows about the tail," Cornilia said heading for the hallway. When she found Bulma she rushed over to the now upset girl. Bulma had obviously pulled on her tail trying to test to see if she was dreaming. "Bulma," she said pulling the girl with her into the training room. "I see that you have noticed your tail." Bulma nodded, still in shock. "You are part Sayian and human. I'm sorry that you had to find out this way." Bulma looked at the older woman and frowned, the shock wearing off.

"What do you mean?" Vegeta stepped forward.

"Cornilia and my father have had an idea that you might be a halfbreed, but they didn't want to tell you until you got back to Vegeta-sei so they could find out for sure. They also want to find your father." Bulma's frown deepened in confusion.

"My father?" Bulma asked completely forgeting her earlier anger. "Why do you want to find my father?" she asked turning her blue eyes toward Cornilia.

"Well, we have always wondered if Sayians could spawn with humans, since humans look like Sayians without tails. The only thing is that humans are so weak that we didn't think that any of them would last though the entire pregnancy, much less the mating." Bulma's face relaxed for a moment, her brain trying to add it all up.

"So I was an experiment? My mom was lab rat?" Cornilia shook her head.

"No, in fact no one knew about you until Radditz took your mother as him mate. We thought that Cali was a miracle, but we didn't know that you were a half breed as well."

"Woman, just be happy that you know who you are and let's get on with our training, or have you forgotten the impenting doom that you informed us about earlier?" Bulma shook her head as she remembered that indeed there was some danger lurking a head. She wanted to live so that she could find her biological father and see her family again.

"What about Dana? She put us in this situation." Vegeta smirked.

"Did you forget what you did to her? She is out of commision for a couple of days." Bulma frowned for a moment before images of a battered Dana entered her mind.

"Oh, yeah." Bulma shrugged before heading over to Maggie.

* * *

Gactive watched as Dana floated in the blue liquid.

_'Would you really put us in danger just to get your way?_' He sat there looking at her with confusion_. 'You were willing to kill us off just to get the Prince._' Gactive growled in disgust before turning to leave the room and Dana behind. He would need to train to protect himself and to forget the woman in the tank.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Vegeta headed for his room, having just finished his training with Kakarot and Bulma. Kakarot followed him into their room ready to sleep. Little did either of them know that Bulma had headed back to the training room after stopping at her room for a clean spandex suit. Bulma continued to train for the next couple of hours before collapsing onto the ground in exaustion and defeat.

* * *

Authors Note: That is all for now I hope that you liked the chappie. Thanks once agian to my readers who have been supportive on all my stories so far. 


	13. Fighting and More Fighting

(Next Day)

Vegeta got up early at five and feeling like something was wrong. He got dressed and headed for the training room. Upon entering the room he noticed the blue haired creature laying limply on the ground.

"Woman," Vegeta called as he headed for her body. "Are you okay?" he asked bending down to pick her up. One blue eye opened and looked up at him.

"V-Vegeta," she murmured opening her other eye.

"Hush, I'm going to take you to the rejuvenation tank." He carried her out of the room, while she hung onto his arms. Vegeta put her in the tank next to the one that contained Dana. After setting it for a couple of hours he turned to look at Dana. Her wounds had healed pretty nice, but that mattered little to him. He wished that Bulma had been allowed to kill her, but he knew that she would receive a far worse punishment at the royal harem. He turned and headed for the door, looking back once at Bulma he left the room.

* * *

Bulma awoke two and a half hours later, her vision fogged by the blue liquid. She knew she would have to wait for the liquid to disperse before she got out. A few minutes later the liquid drained and she stepped out into the cold room. She was still in her torn spandex from the night before and now she was soaking wet. She turned toward the door and headed out into the main hallway toward her room where she laid down on her bed. Soon sleep over came her and she passed out.

* * *

Vegeta punched and kicked at Kakarot who fazed in and out, trying to hit the Prince with one of his hits. They had another ten hours before planet fall and they had to be at their best so everyone trained until five hours were left until planet fall before sleeping for three hours after that. Bulma had joined them a few hours before and now they were all headed for the kitchen now that there was less than two hours until planet fall. Bulma cooked up a great feast telling them it was like the Last Supper. 

"What is the Last Supper?" Maggie asked. Bulma sat down a large hunk of meat before setting down at the head of the table.

"Well, in America, on Earth, most people believed in a Higher Being called God, like you guys have the Great Ozzuru(I don't know how that is spelled). God had a son who before he was to be killed had a final meal called the Last Supper. I know that there is a fifty-fifty chance that we could win I would just like to have one more meal with you guys." Everyone lowered their heads, except Vegeta of course who snorted. "I would like to have a moment of silence before we eat so that anyone who wants to pray, may." Vegeta watched as everyone closed their eyes and actually began to pray. Sure he believed in the Great Ozzuru, but he wasn't gonna pray in front of his crew. After a few minutes of silence everyone began to eat.

"Well, nice of you to wait for me," a female voice said. Everyone looked up at the door where a wet Dana stood. "Ready to die?" she asked with contempt in her voice. Bulma stood up, her tail twitching in annoyance behind her. Instantly Dana's eyes went to her tail. "You're Sayian?" she gasped.

"I'm a half breed," Bulma said calmly. "Are you ready to live life in the harem?" Dana growled. "I hope you are because after we kill this fucker then we will be heading home to take you to your **new** home." Dana lunged at Bulma who grabbed her by her hair. "Now," Bulma said, her voice deathly calm and cold, "while we go and fight you will stay in the dungeon locked up nice and tight." Bulma threw Dana to Gactive who knocked the girl out before taking her out of the room to her temporary quarters. Bulma turned toward everyone else, her tail wrapping itself around her waist, and with the same calm voice she asked, "So, is everyone else ready for the big one?" Vegeta smirked in admiration. He could tell by looking in her eyes that she was afraid, but the rest of her body did not betray that.

"We're ready," Everyone said.

"Good," Bulma said turning toward the big window behind her. "Cause we're here." Everyone looked out the window at the purple planet. No one had ever gone to Planet Ice and had lived to tell about it. Everyone headed for their rooms and armored up. Ten minutes later they all stood at the ramp looking down at the purple terrain.

* * *

(One Hour Later on the Planet Ice) 

"We haven't run into anyone yet," Cornilia said in frustration. "I hate when I am being set up and they don't have the decency to come out and fight." Just as she said that everyone heard a low voice laughing.

"You want to die that bad?" the male voice asked. Maggie looked around in fear.

"Show yourself!" Dato yelled into the trees. All the trees rustled around them before a large pink creature appeared before them. It had spikes that ran over its head and along its forearms. It had purple lips and purple under it's eyes. All in all Bulma thought that it looked like a big piece of gum. Bulma stepped forward toward the creature. Everyone got into their fighting stances as the creature stared to power up. Vegeta was the first to begin the fight. He managed to land quite a few punches on the blob's face and gut. The creature didn't have a chance and then his odds became lower as Kakarot jumped into the fray. While the crew watched the fight some other aliens came out from the bushes. There were ten or so of them. Most were green with antennas while others were purple with over sized heads.

"Well, good to know that we get to have fun as well," Cornilia said with a laugh.

"Yeah, I was beginning to think that we were only going to get to watch all the fun," Bulma said as she and Cornilia ran at the creatures. It took them a total of thirty minutes with the help of Dato and Maggie to demolish all the creatures. Bulma turned toward the fight between Vegeta, Kakarot and the pink thing. Vegeta and Kakarot were just finishing up with the creature. Right now they were just playing with it. "Hey!" she yelled at the two. "Either kill it or I will!" Both men stopped and looked at her. "I mean it!" she said when she saw them stop.

"Fine," Kakarot whined, "We'll kill it." With one blast Vegeta obliterated the pink creature.

"He'll kill you!" the thing screamed as he entered the next dimension. Vegeta and Kakarot joined the others as the continued through the forest. Bulma walked next to Vegeta while Kakarot waked behind next to Maggie, Gactive, and Dato.

"Vegeta," Bulma began, "Who is the guy that has the huge power level?" Vegeta turned toward her.

"His name is Frieza. He is the youngest of the Cold family. His father is King Cold and his brother is Cooler. The father died ten years ago and the older brother disappeared five years ago leaving Frieza to rule in his place. Frieza is the worst of the three. King Cold was a ruthless leader, but he knew his place and left us alone, but Frieza thinks that he is a God and takes all that he can. Cooler is quiet and no one knows much about him." Bulma frowned.

"So once we destroy Frieza we may have another to deal with?" Vegeta nodded.

"Maybe," Vegeta said uncertainly. "Cooler maybe more mellow. No one has seen him. They have no information on him since he was ten years of age."

"Oh," Bulma said as they grew closer to the end of the rather large forest. "Well, I wonder what Dana has to do with all this."

"Cornilia has no information on Dana. She just showed up like two years ago, but one thing is certain, she is ruthless and she is after me." Bulma looked at him in shock.

"She wants you? Why?"

"Power, what else is there?" Bulma stopped for a moment before continuing to follow him.

"Well, there is an heir. If she has an heir with you there is no way that she will be denied all that she wants. I mean Sayian law says that the first woman to produce an heir is queen right?" Vegeta nodded. "That way if you die she will continue to rule until she dies and even then her spawn will rule after that." Vegeta looked in awe at Bulma.

"How are you so smart?" Bulma smiled.

"Genes," she said simply. They continued to walk through the forest until they found the end which stopped at a large grey dome shaped building.

_'Cause sometimes you just feel tired_

_You feel weak_

As they grew closer to the building some more creatures came out of the shadows of the building. One particular creature with long, braided green hair came out. He was blue and very muscular.

_And when you feel weak_

_You feel like you just want to give up_

"Hi," the blue creature said. "My name is Zarbon. I was sent to kill the one called Bulma and her crew." Everyone looked in shock for a moment.

"How do you know my name?" Bulma asked in confusion. Zarbon smirked, his amazement hidden.

"I was told what your name was and to be expecting you, but I never expected such a beauty such as yourself." Bulma nearly gagged.

_But you gotta search within you_

_You gotta find that inner strength_

"You should join with me," Zarbon said, "I have never seen such a beautiful creature such as yourself. We could make beautiful babies." Vegeta frowned and stepped forward.

"That is my woman that you are proposing to creature. If you think that she will get with a thing such as yourself, you are sadly mistaken." Bulma looked at the Prince in awe.

_And pull that shit out of you_

_And get that motivation not to give up and not be a quitter_

Zarbon smirked.

"It was just as she confirmed. She said that you liked the low class human." Bulma growled.

"Iam a half breed," Bulma said proudly. "I am Sayian as well as human." Zarbon frowned. "I will kick your sorry ass!" Zarbon lower himself into his fighting stance. Bulma lunged first and managed to strike him in the gut first, blood flying all over her face. Vegeta watched as Bulma's blue eyes became grey blue like the day she beat Dana up. He knew that she would probably never remember what was about to happen.

_No matter how bad you just want to fall on your face an collapse_

_Till I collapse I'm spilling these raps long as you're feeling'em_

Zarbon's face twisted in pain as she punched his gut a few more times. Blood ran sideways on her face as she moved against the wind to move him across the skies. Zarbon straightened and began to punch back. Bulma dodged as Zarbon began to kick and punch in her direction. Suddenly she disappeared. Vegeta watched in anticipation, waiting for her to reappeared. Seconds later she appeared above his head. Zarbon continued to look around, not being able to sense her 'ki' he looked around wildly. Bulma made funny faces, mimicking his faces of shock and fear.

_Till the day that I drop _

_You'll never say that I am not killing them_

Bulma then put her hands together and came down on Zarbon's head. He flew down into the ground below him where Cornilia resumed Bulma's fight with the lizard. Zarbon blocked and punched as Cornilia weaved in and out. She managed to land a few hits as did Zarbon. Dato joined Cornilia in her fight, which did not bother Zarbon one bit. He was having fun with them, knowing something that they did not know.

_Cause when I am not_

_Then I stop pinning them_

Zarbon finally grew weary of playing and with one burst of power threw them away from him.

"Are you ready to battle the **real** me?" Zarbon asked looking up at Bulma, who still hovered over him. Bulma nodded, a smirk forming on her pretty lips.

"I was wondering when you were going to quit toying with me." Vegeta smirked at Bulma's attitude, which was so like his. Zarbon wiped the purple blood off his lip as his smirk broadened. Zarbon stretched his arms out as they bulged as did his legs. The gang watched with sick fascination as Zarbon's petite form grew twice it's size and his once feminine features became ugly and lizard like.

_And I am not hip-hop_

_And I'm just not eminem_

"You only saw the beauty before, now I present the beast!" Zarbon growled as he flew up into Bulma. His fist hit her square under her jaw, snapping her head back with a pop. Bulma's face registered pain and surprise before it contorted into anger. Vegeta flew up into the fray as the rest of the crew watched the three battle. With Bulma and Vegeta fighting together they managed to catch the lizard off guard. Within minutes Zarbon was bruised and broken, his once cocky features gone. They were replaced with fear and anger. Bulma smiled at Vegeta as they got on either side of Zarbon and began to power up. Zarbon frowned, but found himself unable to move.

_Subliminal thoughts_

_When I'ma stop sending them_

The golden lights meshed together, covering Zarbon in the warming light. He began to scream as the blasts touched his skin, causing his blue skin to blacken.

"Biggggggg," Vegeta and Bulma said in unison as the lights grew bigger. "Bannnngggggg!" They released the blasts into Zarbon. Zarbon's body began to disintegrate as the 'ki' blasts engulfed his body. Bulma and Vegeta were forced to close their eyes as the light grew white. A few seconds later the light faded and Zarbon's body was gone. Vegeta smirked at Bulma and she smiled back. They both seemed caught up in each others eyes that they did not notice the power level approach them.

_Women are caught in webs_

_Spin'em and hauk venom_

"Very nice," an effeminate voice said. Everyone turned to look at the owner of the voice. "No one has killed Zarbon before." A very small creature stood before them. It wore chest armor that was purple and brown to cover it's pink body. It had white on its forearms and legs with brown on them, like pads. It had a long pink tail with a purple tip that drug the ground behind it.

"Are you Frieza?" Bulma asked. The creature raised a brow under it's horns which protruded from a round white helmet that had a large purple ball in it.

"I guess I am a little more popular than I thought." Vegeta frowned in disgust. Frieza turned it's attention toward him. "So you are the Prince that she wants so bad. You look okay I guess." Vegeta growled as did Bulma which caused Frieza to look at her. "And you must be the bitch that she doesn't like. I must say for a human you are very pretty." Bulma gagged. What is with these creatures hitting on her?

_Adrenaline shots of penicillin_

_Could not get the illing to stop_

"For one thing, my name is Bulma and second off, that is disgusting," Bulma said floating closer to the creature. It frowned at her.

_'How dare she say that! Doesn't she realize that I can kill her?'_ Frieza smirked. "You are going to be a fun one to break, little one."

"Let's just get this over with," Bulma growled. "I'm ready to kick your ass!" Bulma yelled as she and Vegeta flew toward Frieza. Immediately Frieza blasted them out of the sky.

_Amoxacilin is just not real enough_

_The criminal cop killing hip-hop_

_Filling minimal swap to cop millions of PAC listeners_

Vegeta came up first to blast Frieza back. His blast hit it's mark and caused the creature to fly back. Bulma came up behind it and began to blast several red 'ki' balls at him. Frieza's face registered pain for a full ten seconds as each blast hit before he fazed out. He hovered in the air for a moment.

"I guess that fifty thousand is not enough for you," Frieza said. "Maybe seventy thousand will be better for you!" A red aura flickered around Frieza's small body as it's fists began to grow and it's legs as well. Frieza let out a unearthly howl as he nearly doubled in size. Not much had changed besides that. It came at full force at them, but fazed out as it reached them. Seconds later a scream filled the air. Bulma and Vegeta turned to look down at their crew. Frieza had put one of it's horn's through Gactive. Blood rippled down his armor as Frieza pushed it's black horn in farther.

_You're coming with me_

_Feel or not _

_You're gonna fear it like I showed you_

_The spirit of God lives in us_

Gactive put his hands around the horn and broke it in two before passing out from the pain. Frieza cried out as the horn dropped from Gactive's bloodied hands. It flung his limp body away from him, causing blood to fly onto the faces of Maggie, Cornilia, and Dato, who stood with shock on their faces.

"Stupid bastard," Frieza cursed before blasting Gactive into the next dimension. Dato ran into Frieza as he powered up. He knocked the creature into the ground before shoving his hand into it's face. The blue light started to melt the white helmet around his face making Frieza scream. Dato let go of the blast and flew back as the hole around Frieza's body grew deeper and blue with the light from the blast.

_You hear it alot_

_Lyrics that shock_

_Is it a miracle or am I a product of pop fizzing up_

Vegeta and Kakarot flew into the crater and began to fire off blasts of yellow light. Bulma and Maggie joined him seconds later, followed by Dato and Cornilia. They continued to do this for a full minute before a huge blast forced them away from the crater. When the dust cleared a very pissed off Frieza emerged. His armor on his legs, arms and chest were broken off or chipped and cracked. Frieza didn't move from his spot, instead he just stared at them with hatred very evident in his eyes. Then he hunched over as two, two foot long spikes came out of his shoulder blades and his head grew longer. His face looked smashed and more reptilian than before. His shoulder pads became longer and his body grew a couple of more feet.

_For shizzle my wizzle_

_This is the plot_

_Listen up_

Bulma turned toward the Kakarot.

"Get everyone out of here! We don't need any more blood shed!" Kakarot hesitated so Bulma pushed him. "I will be there soon, okay?" He nodded and quickly ran over to the rest of the crew.

"Bulma said to go back to the ship," he told Cornilia. "She said that we do not need any more blood shed." Cornilia nodded. She knew what Bulma and Vegeta were doing. Even if she didn't want to go, she would. She turned and grabbed Maggie, while Kakarot grabbed Dato and they all ran in the direction of the ship. Vegeta turned to look at Bulma and frowned.

"Go with them!" he yelled. Bulma shook her head. Vegeta let out an exasperated noise before he nodded his approval. "Fine, I knew that you wouldn't go anyway. I'm glad I have someone powerful like you to back me up!" Bulma smiled before they both turned their attention to Frieza.

_You bizzles forgot that slizzle does not give a fuck_

Frieza flew at them ready to kill them when both Vegeta and Bulma disappeared. Frieza smirked as he tried to find their 'ki' signatures with his scouter, but that smirk soon turned in a frown when there were no signatures in the area. For a brief second fear flashed into his eyes before he powered up, ready for the blast to come. Seconds later he was hit by one blast that knocked him into the white waters below him. It was followed by another one of greater magnitude. He flew out of his crater and flew at them with blasts ready. Bulma tried to dodge, but was unsuccessful as both blasts hit her square in the face. She was forced out of the air, leaving Vegeta to fight him. Vegeta held his left hand up in the air, powered up, and then released the basketball sized blast onto Frieza. It grew until it was the size of a football field and then it made contact. The yellow of the blast glistened off of Frieza's body as he held it back.

_Till the roof comes off_

_Till the lights go out_

_Till my legs give out_

_Can't shut my mouth_

The trail that held the blast in place ran all the way back to Vegeta who shot another blast through the trail. Bulma watched from the ground as Frieza's face contorted. The water around them began to wave slowly as Vegeta forced Frieza closer to the water below them. Frieza then shoved the blast back up the shocked face of Vegeta. Bulma powered up quickly and threw a small blast to counteract the first one. It exploded upon impact. Frieza'a body began to glow a light red as he began to transform again. His facade began to crack like an egg as his power pushed itself out.

_Till the smoke clears out_

_And my high wears out_

_I'ma rip this shit until my bones collapse_

Soon the pieces began to fall off of Frieza, both of them watching, waiting for the new Frieza to make it's appearance. A large white light filled the small vicinity as the rest of his body fell away. The new and final Frieza was small and compact. It was white with a small globe of purple on it's head, shoulders, legs, and stomache. It's purple lips pulled themselves into a smirk of pure cockiness as it's red eyes gleamed. It shot out at them, niether of them prepared for the speed of the new Frieza. Both were caught off guard and knocked into the ground. Frieza walked over to their hole where he blasted them. They both shot out at the same time, both after the same target. The battle went on for some hours. Vegeta now stood before Frieza, the top of his suit gone, as well as his armor. Bulma stood next to him, her cloths nearly as shreaded and her armor cracked to pieces._Till the roof comes off_

_Till the lights go out_

_Till my legs give out_

_Can't shut my mouth_

Blood dripped down her lip and Vegeta had blood dripping down from his arm.

"I'm not supposed to kill you, Prince," Frieza said, "Why don't you just leave me and the girl alone so I can destroy her." Vegeta frowned.

"If you want to kill her then you have to go through me!" Vegeta said as he flew at him. Frieza shot out two blasts that split into four rings that hooked onto Vegeta's wrists and ankles.

"You will stay where you are and I will kill the girl," Frieza said as he turned his attention to Bulma. "You know, you look familiar." Bulma frowned. Vegeta listened intently as he struggled to free himself. Frieza moved closer to Bulma, who didn't budge. "Yes, I see him in you." Bulma looked confused.

"What are you talking about?" Frieza laughed.

"You are his spawn! Too bad he didn't get to see you!" Vegeta looked confused now. What was he talking about?

"You knew my father?" Bulma asked in disbelief.

* * *

Gonna stop it right here. Pretty long chappie and I needed to leave something for you to ponder... HaHaHa 


	14. Finding Your Mate

_Till the smoke clears out_

_And my high burns out_

_I'ma rip this shit til my bone collapse_

"I knew your father real well," Frieza said stopping just short of her. "He was a smart man. Too smart. He figured out somethings that he shouldn't."

"What did you do?" Bulma asked, her curiosity getting the better of her. "Who was he?" Frieza laughed, it's shrill laugh echoing.

"His name was Brusash and he was the head scientist to the King. He was real smart. He made lots of the ships that Sayians travel in. He made the rejuvenation tanks that heal faster." Bulma listened with fascination. "The only problem was his loyalty. He was friends with the king, which caused his to be a BIG problem in my plans to take over universe." Bulma frowned.

"You killed him?" Frieza smirked.

_Music is like magic_

_There's a certain feeling you get_

_When you're real and you spit_

_And people are feeling your shit_

"Yes, I did. The King was so mad when his friend was killed suddenly, but he never knew that I killed him." Frieza moved closer to Bulma, a small red glow forming in it's right finger tips. "He was working in the lab when he had an accident. You will have to go as well," Frieza said shooting a blast into her chest.

"Nooooo," Vegeta screamed as he watched the blast go right through Bulma. Fortunately Bulma had moved just enough that the blast went through her lower shoulder. It was still enough to kill her, but it would take awhile for that to happen. Vegeta's eyes flashed green as his hair blazed gold. His body convulsed as the power rippled through his body. Bulma's body hit the ground with a soft thud.Blood leaked around her as Frieza's gaze was drawn to the Prince who had broken free of the bonds. The Prince's green eyes looked at him hatred swiming in their depths.

"What the fuck?" Frieza screatched before Vegeta fazed before him and put his fist into the creature's stomach. Blood escaped from the shocked mouth of Frieza instead of the scream of pain that was stuck in it's throat.

_This is your moment_

_And every single minute you spend trying to hold onto it_

_Cause you may never get it again_

"You killed my father's friend? You killed other Sayians?" Vegeta pushed his fist slowly into Frieza's gut, causing blood to seep down his fist and wrists. "And now you try to kill my best friend's cousin? My future mate?" Vegeta whispered into the creature's ear as his fist finally exited though his back, blood flying behind him. Frieza's eyes bulged as more blood escaped from his mouth, dripping down his purple lips. "Good-bye," Vegeta said as his hand began to glow yellow. "We'll take good care of Dana for you." With that said Vegeta blew Frieza's body up. He made sure there was nothing left before he ran over to Bulma's limp body and flew back toward the ship at top speed.

* * *

(Back on the Ship) 

Kakarot held Maggie back as she tried to exit the ship for the hundreth time in the last hour.

"Bulma will be fine," he assured her. "Vegeta is with her, he would never let anything happen to her." Cornilia nodded her agreement as Maggie looked confused.

"They fight all the time, why would he help her?"

"Vegeta likes Bulma," Cornilia stated. "He never teaches anyone his Big Bang, especially not a girl." Maggie thought for a moment before nodding her head.

"I guess I see it now that you point it out. They have been hanging out alot." Just then someone ran into the ship. Everyone turned to look at Vegeta who held a limp Bulma. He ran toward the MED room. Minutes later Vegeta came back out with a smirk on his face, his hair still golden. Kakarot smirked as he looked him up and down. Cornilia smirked as well. The King was going to get a kick out of this.

"You did it!" Kakarot cried. Dato stood in awe. He had been told stories about the Ledgendary Super Sayian, but he didn't think that he would live to see it in person.

"I did more than it!" Vegeta boasted proudly. "I killed Frieza!" Kakarot smiled even biger. Vegeta frowned as he powered down. "There is one thing though, well more like a couple of things that we will have to report back to the King."

"What?" Cornilia asked pulling out her comunicator.

"Well, we found out who Bulma's dad was."

"Was?" Dato asked.

"Frieza killed him along time ago, that's why he never came back to Bulma's mom. He never knew he had a daughter." Cornilia typed in some bottons while Maggie put in the cordniates for Vegeta-sei.

"Well, I'm getting him on the communicator," Cornilia said before hooking it up to the main computer. Suddenly the King showed up on big screen.

"What is it?" the King looked down at all the sad faces. "Well, I see that you have lost a few people, Cornilia. Where is the half breed?"

"Healing," Vegeta said coming forward. "Father, there are a few things you must know." The King frowned. His son sounded real serious.

"What is it?"

"First, I am now a Super Sayian," Vegeta said as he powered up. The King smiled.

"Good to hear that. I'm proud of you boy."

"Second off," Vegeta powered down. "We found out who Bulma's father was." The King's eyebrows raised.

"Who? How?"

"Frieza told us. He killed her father, your friend, Brusash." The King's face distorted in pure hatred.

"He was the one that killed him?! That bastard!"

"I killed him, Father." The King smirked.

"Well, now we have nothing to worry about and Bulma has her answers." With that the King disappeared.

* * *

(Later That Night)

Bulma awoke to the blue liquid stinging her eyes, but this time there was someone outside the tank. She could tell who it was by the brown hair sticking up.

"Vegeta," she said loudly. "Let me out!" Seconds later the water drained, exposing her to Vegeta. He threw her a towel and waited while she covered herself before escorting her to her room.

"Bulma, Frieza is dead and we are heading home. It will take us three years to head back. Woman, will you be my mate?" Bulma looked at him in shock.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "I will be your mate, but only when I turn sixteen, okay?" Vegeta nodded before heading back to his room.

* * *

This is where I'm going to end this chappie. 


	15. Shadowed Enemies

(Three Years Later)

The ride home had gone smoothly and yet it was awkward. Vegeta was affectionate behind their doors, but never in public. He insulted her and fought with her only a daily basis until they landed on Vegeta-sei. They went their separate ways for a little while. Vegeta entered the throne room where his father waited on his throne for him. Next to him was his mother.

"Son," the King said as Vegeta bowed for a moment. "How was the trip?"

"Boring," was Vegeta's simple reply. "We have brought back the dead and a present for your harem." The King smirked. Cornilia entered with Nappa and another guard in tow. The two carried two male bodies and Cornilia held the leash of one extremely pissed off Dana.

"Well, good to see you Dana," the King said in disgust. "Your father will be happy to see what you have made of yourself and your poor mother will die of shame." Dana spit at his feet.

"Fuck you!!" Cornilia back handed her causing her jaw to snap. Cornilia motioned for Nappa to take the young girl to the MED room. Nappa grabbed the girl and looked into her black eyes.

"The King has told me about you. I will enjoy crushing your spirit in bed," Nappa said as he pulled her toward the MED room. Cornilia turned toward the King once more, Vegeta taking in it all.

"You have contacted the families of the dead?" The King nodded. "Good, I believe that is all that needed to be done today."

"You are dismissed Vegeta," the King said to his son. Vegeta turned and exited the room, glad to be free from there. The King then turned to Cornilia. "What about the half breed?" Cornilia smiled.

"It seems that Vegeta has a thing for her. I think that he has chosen her for his mate." The King smiled. This was good. She was a powerful brat herself and that meant that the future heirs would be powerful as well.

* * *

Vegeta walked down the corridor looking for Kakarot. He wanted to talk to Bulma. Suddenly he saw him. Kakarot was walking with a little dark haired human, at least she looked human. She had her hair in a bun and looked to be about eleven or maybe twelve. Kakarot looked real happy as did the girl. Then he bent down and kissed her on her cheek, causing the girl to blush. Vegeta approached the two. The young girl said her good-byes and left. Kakarot looked over at him. 

"Hello, Vegeta." Vegeta stopped in front of him

"Where is she?" Kakarot looked confused for a moment. "Bulma."

"Oh, she went home. Our family is going on a vacation to her home planet." Vegeta looked shocked for a moment.

"I thought that her planet was purged." Kakarot shook his head.

"No, the King had it cleared and the humans were moved to Vegeta-sei. The Earth and Vegeta-sei were allies. It was known that Frieza was after the Earth so six months before the destruction on it, the King had it cleared, but Frieza found out. He didn't destroy the planet, he just blew up lots of buildings to see if they really were gone." Vegeta nodded.

"Where does Bulma live?"

"I can take you there, I have to leave now anyway." Kakarot and Vegeta headed for Bulma's house. After a few minutes of walking down long white corridors they came to the right door. Kakarot didn't even bother knocking. He walked into the spacious front room calling for his cousin. "Bulma! Vegeta's here!" They heard shuffling before a thirteen year old Bulma emerged from the left room with a young blond boy in tow. The boy hid behind Bulma. She was dressed in a pair of black mini skirt and a white t-shirt. Her waist length hair was braided back and she wore black knee high boots. Vegeta had never seen her in human clothes before and he liked it.

"Hey, Vegeta. What's up?" Vegeta looked down at the little boy next to her. The little boy had long blond hair like Radditz's black mane. He did have his father's eyes though, but they held understanding and laughter even as the boy scowled at him from behind Bulma's leg. Bulma noticed where he was looking a made the boy come out from behind her.

"Oh, this is Cali, he's my eight year old brother."

"I remember you telling me about him." Vegeta held out his hand to the younger boy. "Nice to meet you, Cali." The young boy put his small hand in Vegeta's larger one and shook it.

"Nice to meet you, Prince Vegeta," the boy murmured before walking over to Kakarot and giving him a hug. Bulma turned to Vegeta, a question in her blue eyes.

"So, what did you need?" Vegeta frowned.

"You didn't tell me you were leaving." Bulma nodded, but her eyes grew dark.

"Well, I am. I am going back to my home world and look around for a few months. My family is coming with me."

"Kakarot told me." Bulma frowned and gave said boy a look.

"We should go finish packing," Kakarot told the younger boy as they left the room.

"Why should it bother you that I'm leaving and didn't tell you? I'm going to come back."

"I thought you said you would be my mate?" Vegeta grumbled to her. "Mates tell each other where they are going so that the other one knows." Bulma smiled.

"I didn't think you really wanted me after the way you treated me on the ship." Vegeta frowned.

"What do you mean?" Bulma snorted.

"You were never affectionate in public, only when were alone! You didn't even hold my hand!" Vegeta smirked at this.

"Woman, Sayians are not affectionate in public until after they are mated. Before that they keep it on the low. In fact Sayians do not _date,_" Vegeta said with a bigger smirk. "I told you that we would date, but only because it was the only way you would wait for me. Otherwise I would just mark you and wait like you said until you were sixteen, but since you will not let me then I will stay next to you in private and make sure that you smell like me." Bulma looked shocked.

"You marked me with your _scent_?" she asked in disbelief. "That is so-so sweet, but sneaky." Vegeta pulled her close and placed a kiss on her forehead.

"Be careful on Earth, my mate-to-be." Bulma nodded and with movement so fast pecked him on his lips before turning away with a blush. She turned back to face him.

"I will see you in three months, okay?" Vegeta nodded. He was still in shock that she had kissed him. "I'll miss you." Vegeta gave her a kiss on her lips before leaving the room with one more good-bye.

* * *

(On Earth)

Bulma walked through the wreckage that was her home. Her mother's house had stood right where she was. All that was there now was walls blown in half and toys and cloths strewn about. Radditz walked up behind her along with the rest of her family.

"I'm sorry, hun," Radditz said quietly. "Frieza wanted to make sure that no one was here." Bulma turned to her father.

"Why not destroy the planet?" she asked in confusion. Bardock can up from behind Radditz.

"No one knows. Maybe he intended to sell it to someone else. Sometimes when a planet is purged they keep the planet itself so that others can move in. He never had a chance though when you kids killed him." Bulma nodded and looked over at her old house.

* * *

(On a Planet Far Away)

"So, it appears that my brother was killed by the very things that he hated," a low voice said with a chuckle. "Seems appropreate since he kept them alive knowing about that Super Sayian crap." The creature turned toward his servent. "It seems now is the time that I take over his kingdom and destroy the Sayian race before the young Prince gets stronger."

"Sire," the tiny blue creature said handing him pictures. "It seems that they let Dana live. She would probably be ready to kill her own race after what they did to her." The creature nodded.

"That would be a good idea. Send in our best for the job." The blue creature nodded before heading toward the soldier's rooms. The creature watched him go. Minutes later a lithe, muscular human male walked into the room in front of the creature.

"You need me?" the man asked.

"Indeed. I have two tasks." The man nodded a smirk forming on his lips.

* * *

Okay, I have decided to end it here. 


	16. She's Gone?

(On Vegeta-sei)

King Vegeta looked down at Cornilia.

"So, she has been healed?" Cornilia nodded. "Have her suited for her deflowering," the King said as Nappa grinned next to him. The King looked over at him with a smirk as Cornilia headed to where they were currently keeping Dana. Nappa exited the room after the King nodded to him.

* * *

(Nappa's Room) 

Nappa waited for thirty minutes before a knock sounded on his door.

"Come in," he said as he stood up from his bed. The door opened and Cornilia walked in the room pulling on the studded leash of a very pissed off Dana. Dana wore a lime green tube top that showed off her developing breasts along with a matching skirt that just covered her crotch. In her hair were white flowers. Nappa smirked as Cornilia handed him the leash.

"Have fun," she said with a smirk as she left. Dana growled and was about to leap at the older girl, but Nappa tugged on her leash, pulling her back. Dana looked over at Nappa with a frown to cover the fear and distaste she felt for the Sayian race. Sure she was one of them, but felt that she was better and here she was about to be deflowered in the most degrading way. Nappa smirked evilly as he tugged her toward him.

"I sure will," he said as he tore her top off...

* * *

Vegeta frowned as his finished training for the day. It was nearly nine and he had no one to fight with. He was bored with the trainers he was given. None would be as good as Bulma or Kakarot at this point. He walked toward his room and as he was taking off his cloths his communicator beeped. He walked over to it, shirtless and pushed a button. Bulma's beautiful face appeared before him. 

"Hi, Veggie," she said as she waved. Vegeta scowled at the pet name she had given him before smirking.

"Hello, girl." Bulma frowned.

"Veggie, why can't you give me a pet name? Another thing, I am a woman, not a girl." Vegeta laughed.

"Then that will be your new pet name, Woman." Bulma glared at him, but then shrugged, her face relaxing.

"Whatever, better than girl, I guess." She smiled as she walked. "I want you to see my home, well what used to be my home." He watched as she moved the screen from her face to show him a large dome building, or what was left of it. Even in it's destruction you could see what it would have looked like in it's prime. Bulma's face then appeared on screen. "What do you think?"

"It's seen better days," Vegeta said. Bulma smiled sadly.

"Yeah, well, now that I have found it I am going to see if I can recover anything from it before I head home. This will probably take a week or two."

"I thought you were going to be gone f-"

"I thought it was going to take that long, but Radditz remembered where his crew landed so that made it take less time. I'll see you in a few weeks." Bulma kissed the screen and clicked out. Vegeta smirked.

_'Good, I was beginning to get lonely,'_ he thought to himself as he crawled in to bed.

* * *

(One week Later) 

Dana sat angrily on her bed that was separate from the other girls. Nappa had come everyday to fuck her senseless. She was glad it was only him and she had to admit that he was a good lover, even though she hated being a whore. It was mid morning and all the girls were in the other room, bathing together. Dana never went with them. She told them that it was disgusting that they all bathed together. Nappa had let her take a bath with him since she refused to take one with the girls. Suddenly she heard a noise and turned around to her window where a piece of paper sat.

_'Hmmmm... This wasn't here a minute ago,'_ she thought to herself as she grabbed the paper and read the note inside. After a minute she smirked. It seemed someone hadn't forgotten her at all. Just then her curtains to her room opened to admit Nappa.

"Come woman," he said pulling on her leash heading for his room. He didn't fuck women in public, only in his room. Dana smirked. She would soon be free from this lifestyle.

* * *

(Later That Night) 

Dana waited quietly for the man that her Uncle had sent for her. Finally around midnight she saw him. He crept over to her bed and grabbed her arm.

"Thank God," she murmured. "I thought I was going to have to be a whore forever." The man smirked.

"Just be quiet," he warned her as he pulled her toward the door. Minutes later they were on his ship. "Another thing. Just because he saved you doesn't mean you won't be a whore to him." Dana looked up at him with a frown before the world went black.

* * *

(Next Morning) 

Nappa ran into the Throne Room.

"Sire!" The King looked up from talking to his wife. Nappa bowed real quickly to the King and Queen before continuing. "Dana is gone!" The King stood up, anger twisting his vintage. The Queen frowned as well as her husband walked down to stand in front of Nappa.

"When was the last time you saw her?"

"I was with her yesterday afternoon. After that I took her back to the harem. No one saw her leave the palace." The King looked away for a moment. What would he do about this? This girl would probably be after the future King and Queen for what they did to her. He turned back to Nappa.

"Have the guards search the palace, but let no one know that she has escaped," he warned. "Have some more guards watching Vegeta and give some to Bulma as well. You may let Radditz know, but make sure he doesn't tell anyone else." The King turned back to his wife, both faces were worried. Nappa exited quickly.

* * *

(One Week Later)

Bulma smiled as the she walked toward his room. Without knocking she entered finding him still asleep.

"Aww, my little Veggie must be sooo tired." Vegeta's hand reached out and grabbed her waist pulling her toward his body.

"Well, it is five in the morning here, Woman." Bulma giggled as he pulled her into his embrace. He kissed her on her smiling mouth. Bulma gasped as a funny feeling overtook her. Their kisses got deeper as he turned so that she was under him. Bulma pushed him off her for air.

"You remember my rule, right?" Vegeta growled as he nodded his head.

"I hate it, but yes I remember and I told you I would wait," Vegeta said frustrated. "That doesn't mean that I would like it." Bulma smiled as she kissed him on his lips quickly before pulling back.

"I've got to go, but I will be back," she said as she headed out the room toward her own.

* * *

(The Next Morning) 

Bulma quickly got up and got dressed.

_'Damn, I'm late! Vegeta will kill me!'_ she thought to herself as she pulled on her black spandex bottoms. She glanced at the clock. Oh, yeah she was late. Vegeta would be training for three hours now. She was supposed to meet him at seven, but now it was ten. She ran out the door only to notice a female and male guard standing outside her door. She blew it off until they started to follow her. When she entered the training room she saw the two more male guards standing inside the room watching a very pissed off Vegeta. He looked over at her and smirked, but she could see the traces of anger. "Sorry, Vegeta, I kinda got up la-" Vegeta shook his head as the two guards that has followed her from her room entered.

"Amazingly enough I am not mad at you," he whispered as he moved her into the corner. "My Father has given me guards and now I see that you have them as well." Bulma glanced over at the four Sayians watching them.

"I noticed that they were following me, but why?" Vegeta shrugged.

"I don't know, but I am pretty pissed about it. I do not need protectors!" Vegeta growled. Bulma frowned.

"There has to be a good reason for this," Bulma murmured. "Let's just train for now and I will ask my father if he knows why." Vegeta nodded and they moved back closer to the middle of the room to spar.

* * *

End of chappie for now. 


	17. Why?

(Six Hours Later)

Bulma wiped the seat from her brow and looked over at Vegeta, who was doing the same thing.

"Now, Veggie, we are going to find my father and ask him if he knows, but first we need to lose our little friends," Bulma said with a motion toward the four Sayians. Vegeta nodded.

"How do we do that?" Bulma smirked evilly.

"There is a little gathering going on right now. We are going through there and we should lose them. Also, we are going to mask our 'ki' signatures." Vegeta smirked. He liked this plan already. Bulma fazed out as did Vegeta knowing the guards could still feel their 'ki.' Before reappearing in between the said guards and running out the doors. They ran down long corridors, the guards yelling at them to stop. Bulma and Vegeta smirked at each other as they entered the crowded ballroom that was being used. The guards stopped at the door as they watched the two disappear into the crowd. Suddenly their 'ki' signatures disappeared from the scouter and the guards were left cluelessly looking through the crowds. As the guards looked Vegeta and Bulma exited on the other end of the crowd with two wide smirks before disappearing again and exiting out the door that they had entered. Vegeta followed behind Bulma as they headed toward the soldier's quarters where Radditz was resting. "Home, sweet home," Bulma said entering in her code and entering her home. Vegeta stopped as they entered leaving Bulma to walk into her father's room. "Dad," she said as she walked up to his bed. Radditz grumbled something before opening his dark eyes.

"What, little one?" Bulma smiled.

"Why do I have guards?" Radditz opened his mouth, but Bulma stopped him. "And don't lie to me," she warned, I know when you are lying." Radditz closed his mouth and sat up.

"I can not tell you, little one," he said as he sat up. "Just know that they are to stay wi-" he looked around before returning his gaze to her a slight smirk on his face as he tried to look angry, but not succeeding. "You lost them already?" Bulma smirked and nodded. "You are too smart for your own good. You will keep them with you at all times," he said. "If you do not, I will be forced to lock you in the house." Bulma frowned. He was serious.

"Okay," she said with a pout. "They will be with me at _all_ times." She headed back into the living room where Vegeta stood with a frown. "You heard all that, right?" Vegeta nodded.

"Well, you're stuck, but not me." Radditz entered the room and noticed Vegeta without his companions.

"Prince Vegeta, you know what your father would do if you disobeyed him about your guards," Radditz stated. Vegeta's frown deepened, but he nodded. "Both of you go find them." Vegeta grumbled as they headed for the door. He normally would not listen to a low class such as Radditz, but his father would punish him by taking away from his training time and Vegeta would not have that. They headed back toward the crowded room only to be greeted by the Queen. Her eyes smiled even if her face did not.

"Vegeta and Bulma, King Vegeta has requested your appearance in the Throne Room," she said as she headed into the crowded room and left them alone. Both glanced at each other. This was not good. They were in some definite trouble.

* * *

King Vegeta looked up as his brat and Radditz's brat walked into the room. On his right side stood all four guards, scowling. 

"Brats," he said, "I hear that you escaped from your guards today." They nodded.

"Why must we have guards?" Vegeta asked in annoyance. "We are not kids any more!" The King frowned in frustration.

"I can not tell you right now, but they must stay with you at all times. Understand?" Both of them nodded again. "You can go now." Their respective body guards followed behind them as they exited the room.

"I will find out what the are protecting us from," Bulma mouthed to Vegeta who nodded.

* * *

(Three Days Later) 

Dana entered a dark room with a frown and began to look around.

"Who's there?" she asked the darkness.

"Me," a voice said as someone stepped part way into the light. It was mostly a deep purple beside it's feet, arms, chest and tip of it's tail, that were metallic. The creature would not step into the light, but Dana kinda knew who it was.

"Lord Cooler," she asked. It finally stepped fully into the light.

"I'm surprised that you remember me," it stated with satisfaction. "That just means I made a good impression on you." Dana bowed. She hadn't seen Cooler in years, but she vaguely remembered him and what she remembered was enough. Cooler smirked.

"Yamcha tells me that you are glad to be free from the Sayians." Dana nodded. "Unfortunately, you are still low class here." Dana frowned. She didn't know what he meant by that. Suddenly Yamcha appeared. He grabbed her by her hair and dragged her away from Cooler as a scream formed on her lips.

* * *

Vegeta frowned as Bulma and him enter her house late one night three nights from the time she asked Radditz about the guards.

"Trust me," Bulma whispered as they passed her brother's room. They continued to her father's room quietly. "Radditz talks in his sleep," she said with a smirk.

* * *

What will Radditz say? Find out next time!!! 


	18. Finally

Bulma and Vegeta crept into Radditz's room and stood by the door waiting. Twenty minutes later Radditz began to mumble about some thing.

"Now," Bulma whispered as they crept next to his bed. "Papa," she said. "What are you dreaming about?" Vegeta frowned, but listened.

"Your mother," he stated. "and what she would say to you hanging around the Prince." Bulma frowned this time, but let it pass for the moment. "

What do we have guards for?" Radditz muttered a few words before talking plainly.

"Dana escaped and the King and I fear that she will try to kill Vegeta or yourself." Bulma looked at Vegeta in shock.

"Why me? Vegeta shunned her?"

"You are his future mate. She hates you more than he." Bulma thought for a moment before nodding at Vegeta.

"Vegeta," she whispered. "We know what we need to know, but I must ask him a few more questions." Vegeta nodded before moving toward the door, where he stopped to wait for her. "What would mother say about me and Vegeta?" Bulma asked as she turned her attention back to Radditz.

"She had a vision before she died," he said, his voice breaking again at the mention of his mate. "that you and Vegeta would be together. She did not know who he was in her vision, but I did. You have a very powerful lavender haired brat who becomes Super Sayian at the age of four. You and Vegeta were made for eachother and your mother wanted to see it, but she knew she was dying." Bulma began to cry so Vegeta, though shocked himself, walked over to her and removed her from the room before she started balling. After leaving the apartment he took her to the Royal family's, private garden where she clung to him and cried her heart out.

"I-It's okay," Vegeta murmured, uncertain about her feelings. He knew that she felt betrayed. He felt her emotions as he was mind bonded with her and he felt her sorrow, but he had never seen her like this. He had only seen the brave and fearless Bulma. The one who ran into battle, the one ready to learn more and the one who tested his temper.

"S-she knew about us and ab-bout her death," Bulma whimpered. "My mother did-dn't tell me w-what she knew. S-She told me everything," she said as she looked up at him, her blue eyes shimmering with unshed tears. "I feel so betrayed and so uncertain." Vegeta pulled her closer to him. His lips just above her's.

"Bulma," he whispered. "I know that you want to wait until you are sixteen, but I can not wait. I feel you in my heart and know that I will never stop loving you. I want you as my bride, my mate," he whispered, his voice growing husky as his lips grew closer to her. Bulma sighed, knowing that she felt the same way and that she would never be able to hold back from him much longer.

"Veggie, I know what you feel and I know that I feel it to. Hearing what my mother said makes me all the more certain that we should be together. Let'd get mated." Vegeta smiled, his acutal first smile since they had known each other. He brought her close, his lips finally closing on her her's before they meshed with hers.

* * *

End of this chappie. Read and review for more. Waiting a few years in the story for a lemon, but I want to make it a REAL lemon so you will have to request it when it comes to that chappie. Sorry that this one is so short. Working on two other stories. Hope you like them. 


	19. Death of One Evil WARNING!

**WARNING: BLOOD AND GORE!! YOU ARE ADVISED!! NOT FOR THE WEAK OF HEART!!!**

The next couple of weeks were devoted to the young couple and their impending marriage. They had informed the King, Queen, and Radditz of their engagement, all of which were more than pleased. Bulma stood with Maggie in a bridal shop looking at all the dresses. Bulma had talked Vegeta into having a "joint" wedding so that both cultures would be included, Vegeta having agreed since he wanted her to be happy. Maggie decided on a dress for the bride maids to wear, Bulma agreeing since the dress was lavender and that being Bulma's favorite color. By the end of the month Bulma had everything set up. All that was left was to set up the banquet hall and the throne room for the wedding.

* * *

(Cooler's Ship) 

The scarred man stood before Cooler, his eyes gleamed with mischief as he told his boss what he knew.

"So, they are finally gonna be married, but we can not let that happen," Cooler said with a small frown. "We can not let them mate or get married, it would ruin my plan of taking over the Ape Empire." The man nodded. "You must kill the monkey Prince!" Cooler demanded.

"What about the girl?" the man inquired. "I wouldn't mind a piece of that if you don't already have plans for her." Cooler looked down at the younger man, a glint appeared in his eyes as well.

"You may have your fun with her, but when you are done bring her to me. I wouldn't mind a little human fun as well." The man nodded before heading toward his ship, unknowing that a little Sayian woman was watching the pair and decided that even though she hated the Sayian race, she didn't want to be a whore on Cooler's little planet. She slunk behind the human as he boarded his ship, following him aboard before the door shut.

* * *

(Planet Vegeta-sei) 

Bulma wondered down the halls looking for their new room. After the announcement to their parents the King and King had decided to give them a new room, but Bulma was having a hard problem finding the new room.

"Damn," she cursed as she came back to the hall she started at. "I should have had him escort me," she mumbled to herself. She turned around, but realized that she was COMPLETELY lost! "Oh, no!" she cried as she sat down. _'Powerful halfbreed and I can't even find my room,'_ Bulma thought to herself with anger. Suddenly her ears perked up as she heard footsteps. They sounded far away, but maybe the person could help her. Soon the walking stopped though and after waiting for what seemed like forever she realized they were gone, whoever they were. _'That's odd,'_ she thought to herself._ 'They just disappeared, but there was no door opening or closing.'_ Something told her that something was wrong here. She stood up and began to concentrate on Vegeta's 'ki' signature. _"Vegeta!"_ she called telepathically._ "Vegeta! I'm lost in the palace and there is something not right here!"_ When she received no immediate reply Bulma became frustrated, but before she could get really angry a voice called to her.

_"Onna? What do you mean lost?"_ the voice childed her. _"and what do you mean not right?"_ Bulma frowned.

_"I sat down for a minute to think and then I heard some footsteps, but as soon as I heard them, they stopped."_

_"So... People stop walking Onna!" _Vegeta said sarcastically. This made Bulma angrier.

_"I know this Veggie! There was no opening of a door or closing of one! The footsteps just stopped!"_ No answer. _"Veggie, I am serious! My Sayian instincts say that something is wrong and my human instincts are MAJOR freaked out!"_

_"I will find you in a moment,"_ Vegeta promised. Bulma smiled as she sat down once again.

_"Thank you Veggie-chan!"_ she said happily. Bulma had been so preoccupied with her conversation with Vegeta that she had not seen the shadowed figure creep up behind her before it was too late. She felt the sudden brush of air before all went black.

* * *

Vegeta headed down the long corridor with a smirk on his lips.

_'Silly Onna,'_ he thought to himself. _'Getting herself lost in her new home.'_ Vegeta followed her 'ki' signature as he headed for his Onna, but stopped short as her 'ki' level dropped and disappeared. "What the fuck?!" Vegeta growled as he moved quickly to the spot she had last been. He looked around and began to search for her energy. Coming up empty he turned to his mind. _"Onna! Onna! Are you okay?!"_ After calling her a few more times with no answer to any of them he began to feel around for any unfamiliar 'ki's in the area. It took him a moment, but he locked onto two of them. One was in the loading bays and the other was headed in that direction.

* * *

(Loading Bay)

The scar-faced man ran quickly to his ship, an unconscious Bulma thrown over his left shoulder.

_'That was sooo easy,'_ he thought to himself. _'Her Prince so preoccupied with training and her so lost and deep in thought.'_ He glanced over at the unconscious girl. _'It will be fun to bed you,' _the man thought with a smile as he saw his ship grow closer.

"STOP!!" a gruff voice called, causing him to pause to look at who it belonged to. Kakarot stood three behind him, an angry look on his face. "Leave my cousin alone!" he demanded. The man smirked evilly.

_'Just what I needed. A plaything,'_ he thought before setting the girl on the floor. "How did you know that I was here?" he inquired.

"A little bird told me!" the Sayian yelled. The man frowned. "Who are you?"

"My name is Yamcha!" he said proudly. "You will be a good workout!" Kakarot frowned as he crouched into a fighting stance.

"Bring it on!" he called. "You won't even be a challenge!" This caused Yamcha to growl in anger as he powered up. Neither man saw Vegeta enter the room, rage evident on his face as he saw his future mate laying motionless on the floor. Before anyone could react Vegeta powered up to Super Sayian. Yamcha's attention was turned to the now golden Sayian. His anger turned to fear as the power of the new Sayian entered his scouter.

_Cut my life into pieces  
This is my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
This is my last resort..._

"What the fuck did you do to her?!" Vegeta growled as he took a large step toward the now stalk still Yamcha. Vegeta moved quickly as Yamcha gained his barrings. Yamcha turned to grab the unconscious woman, but Vegeta grabbed him by his neck, his angry face inches from his own.

_Cut my life into pieces  
I've reached my last resort  
Suffocation, no breathing  
Don't give a fuck if I cut my arms bleeding  
Do you even care if I die bleeding  
Would it be wrong, would it be right  
If I took my life tonight  
Chance are that I might  
Mutilation out of sight  
And I'm contemplating suicide  
_

"Don't you know what happens when you touch something precious to a Sayian?" Yamcha's eyes teared up as fear of his oncoming death filled his heart. Vegeta's fist tightened around his neck. "Who sent you?" he growled.

"H-He would kill me," Yamcha said quietly.

"I will kill you now, so either way you are dead, but I will make it quicker and less pain filled if you tell me who sent your worthless ass to TOUCH my Onna!" Yamcha felt liquid trickle down his legs as he pissed himself. Vegeta's nose wrinkled as the scent hit his nose, before smirking. "Look Kakarot! He soiled himself." Yamcha listened as both Sayian's laughed at him.

_Cause I'm losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm fine  
Losing my sight, losing my mind  
Wish somebody would tell me I'm Fine _

Anger welled up inside, but was quickly diminished as Vegeta put his fist though Yamcha's stomach. Blood flew out his back as Vegeta's fist exited out the back. When Vegeta retracted his hand it was covered in blood and in his fist was Yamcha's spleen. "Tell me or I will take out _each_ and _every_ one of your organs _one by one_," the Sayian threatened. Yamcha frowned down at him, trying to act tough, which was hard when all the pain he was in.

_I never realized I was spread too thin  
Till it was too late and I was empty within  
Hungry, feeding on chaos and living in sin  
Downward spiral, where do I begin  
It all started when I lost my mother  
No love for myself and no love for another  
Searching to find a love upon a higher level  
Finding nothing but questions and devils _

"Alright, you want to act tough." Vegeta smirked as his fist entered Yamcha's stomach and pulled out his intestines. Yamcha watched as the Vegeta's eyes gleamed with blood lust as he pulled his intestine out onto the floor. Blood pooled below his body along with his intestines, finally Yamcha gave in.

"It's Cooler! He wants you dead so that he can take over your kingdom! The girl was to be a whore on his planet!" Vegeta's frown deepened as the information sunk in. In the blink of an eye Vegeta blew the other man away, giving him a less painful death.

"I guess that means we owe Cooler a visit, but no one knows where the bastard is," Vegeta growled in annoyance and frustration.

"I do!" a familiar voice piped up.

* * *

End of this chappie. Hope it wasn't too gruesome. I would like to thank all the people who reviewed. ALWAYS appreciated.

Nimeway, Vladgurl, loneshinobi, hime-futatsu, Another B/V Lover, Nintendocat, Triser, Gohanslover, V-mangrl, Anna, and KorieJean.


	20. Together Forever, Mated

Vegeta and Kakarot looked over in the direction of the voice.

"You," Vegeta hissed, but Kakarot stepped in front of Vegeta.

"She told me that Bulma was being kidnapped. She gave up on hurting Bulma. She is trying to right the wrongs she did. Give her a chance," Kakarot said pleading with Vegeta. Vegeta growled as he turned his attention to the Sayian traitor turned good.

"Go on, Dana, where is the bastard? What does he want?" The Sayian woman walked out from behind the ship.

"Pretty much what Yamcha said. He wants your Kingdom, but he wants to kill _all_ the Sayians." She frowned. "Even if I hate my race, I would not let them kill off my parents and some of my friends. He wanted Bulma because she is powerful and beautiful. He planned on raping her and having half breeds with her." Vegeta turned toward Bulma's limp body. He walked over to her and picked her up gently. He turned toward the other two Sayians.

"We will train for a week after that I will be mated then we will tend to that bastard." He turned his attention toward Dana. "If you help defeat Cooler your punish will be less cruel," Vegeta promised before heading for his room. He placed Bulma onto the bed and headed for the shower to clean the blood on him. After cleaning up he headed back into his room where Bulma was just waking up. Her navy blue eyes looked up at him with confusion.

"V-Vegeta?" Vegeta smirked.

"Who else would it be?" Bulma frowned as she sat up, a headache beginning to form.

"Last thing I remembered was being in the hall talking to you and now I'm here." Her frown disappeared as she looked around. "How did I get here? What time is it?"

"Well, let's see," Vegeta mused with a concentrated look on his face. "I went to look for you like I told you and as I headed for your location, your energy dropped. I continued to look for you, unfortunately and fortunately, Kakarot found you first. I came after he had the bastard cornered. I killed his ass, but not before I obtained some information out of him. It also appears that Dana is back on the planet, but she holds no ill will towards either of us." Bulma looked shocked for a moment.

"What is the information that you obtained?" Bulma inquired. Vegeta smirked. She was always one to get to the point.

"Cooler wants to take over my Kingdom after he kills all the Sayians. He wanted you to bear him many heirs," Vegeta said plainly, changing the words that both Yamcha and Dana had used.

"Okay, so why are you here? When are we gonna kill the bastard?" Vegeta's smirk widened.

"We will train for a week and then be mated before we go after the bastard." Bulma didn't look shocked. Vegeta always though ahead. He knew that he would not be able to stand up to Cooler at this point, but why wait until after they were mated.

"Why after we are mated?" she inquired quietly. Vegeta leaned close to her lips before brushing his slowly over them.

"I want to claim you officially before we leave for the final battle," he explained before pushing her under him in a passionate kiss.

* * *

(One Week Later...) 

Vegeta stood in the large throne room as he waited for the ceremony to begin. Suddenly unfamiliar music filled the air as everyone was instructed to stand up. Vegeta continued to stare forward as before looking back to watch as Bulma entered the room behind Maggie and Kakarot, who looked uncomfortable in the formal wear. After the two parted he could see his bride, who was hidden under a white veil walking next to the firm faced Radditz. Her gown flowed around her form like a cloud, the veil giving it a heavenly look. As she approached him he felt his heart start to pound rapidly. Radditz turned to her as they stopped next to Vegeta. Radditz removed her veil revealing a very teary eyed Bulma. Vegeta gasped in awe at her appearance. He though she was pretty before, but the looking at her with the veil behind her head and the light hitting her pale face made her look like an angel.

"Bulma," he breathed causing her smile to broaden. He took her offered hand and turned toward the King.

"My loyal Sayians," the King said addressing his fellow Sayians. "I am glad to finally have my son mated and to a young, strong mate such as Bulma, the daughter of a friend long dead and the adopted daughter of one of our great warriors. Now we have changed tradition this year for Bulma as she is a halfbreed and it is her and Vegeta's wish to share traditions and make them one as they will be." He turned to the teens in front of him with a smile. "First, as part of Earth tradition, they will trade rings." The teens looked at each other as they were handed their rings by Maggie and Kakarot. Vegeta placed her's on her left ring finger and Bulma followed suit with his ring. After that the King continued. "Now, as part of Sayian tradition they will mark each other." Bulma placed her fangs between Vegeta's neck and shoulder and bit down. As the blood seeped into her mouth she moaned in pleasure and began to lap it up. Vegeta reciprocated the motion and then they looked out at the crowd before kissing. "Presenting the future King and Queen of Vegeta-sei."

* * *

(Later That Day) 

Vegeta and Bulma escaped to their room as the reception continued in the next room to finish the mating ritual.

* * *

End of chappie. I am in the process of making the lemon for this story. If you want it please review and ask for it. I will send it as soon as it is finished. 


	21. Death of The Evil

The next morning Bulma hobbled into the bathroom where she ran herself a hot bath. After all the love making she was VERY sore. As she getting into the water someone came up behind her and picked her up as they too got in with her.

"Hello, sexy," the voice said huskily. Bulma smiled as she turned to look at her mate.

"I didn't exspect you to be awake yet." Vegeta ignored her as he nuzzled her neck and their fun from the night before began again.

* * *

An hour later after cleaning up they headed out to the docks where Dana, Maggie, Cornilia, Kakarot and Dato all were waiting. They loaded up on the ship, ready to battle Cooler and kill him, even though it was obvious who was gonna defeat him.

* * *

A few days later they found Cooler's planet. It took another day and a half for them to get there, but they were training the whole time. 

"Ready?" Vegeta asked as he turned to his crew, Bulma standing next to him. They all nodded before the door opened to admit them onto Planet Cooler aka Planet Ice Two. They were greeted by a large group of what appeared to be Earthlings, Ice-jins, Sweshers, and other aliens. They turned to look at each other before flying into the group, bodies flying every where as they killed and mamed fighters. It didn't take them very long to fight off the horde, since most of them were so weak it was embarassing and a waste of time. After the smoke and dust cleared they stood in various spots surrounded by severed limbs and body parts around them, all of them covered with splatters of blood.

"That was too easy," Kakarot said as they walked forward. Bulma nodded.

"This is probably his strategy," Bulma said as they walked closer to the large building that loomed in the distance. "Tire us out with suicidal minions."

"Well, it won't work," Vegeta said with confidence. Thirty minutes later they were attacked yet again, but these were stronger and in a smaller group. They each paired off to battle four at a time. Within minutes those minions were dead as the first ones. They continued to walk on to the looming building. After what seemed forever they finally reached and were not surprised at what greeted them.

"So nice that you could come," Cooler said as he stood before them. "I was waiting for you all." He turned his attention to Dana. "I knew that once no one could locate you what you had done. You are such an ape," he said in a belittling tone. "You are so preditable and such a monkey-brained simplelton." Dana growled as she stepped forward.

"Fuck off!" she snarled. Cooler smirked. Vegeta now stepped forward.

"Let's get this started Ice-jin, so that I can tear you apart and watch you die in my hands." This caused Cooler to laugh, his laugh filling the room with it's annoying shrillness.

"Okay, Monkey Prince. We shall fight, but only you and I. The others shall have their own little sparring partners." Bulma grabbed Vegeta's arm and kissed him before he left.

"Be careful, Vegeta," she whispered. He nodded as he turned from her and followed Cooler.

_'Take care of yourself as well, Onna,'_ he sent to her telepathically. Bulma nodded as she turned to the dark corner as Vegeta entered a seperate room to fight.

"Step out of the darkness you idiots!" Bulma called out as six _very_ large men stepped out into the light. They kinda looked like Garlic Jr with their size, when he transformed, with a mix of Sabamen coloring, their voices like Cell Jrs. They moved to stand in front of each of the teens as they got into their battle stances.

* * *

Vegeta crouched as he lunged at Cooler with all the power he could muster without turning Super Sayian. They clashed in the middle of the room, the power bouncing off of their bodies as they struck. Their bodies disappeared as they fought, their aura's bouncing off eachother as they made contact. Minutes later they landed on the ground six feet away from eachother with smirks on their faces. 

"So, I see that you have gotten stronger," Cooler said as he wiped blood from his lip. Vegeta said nothing as he powered up again, ready for more. This seemed to piss Cooler off a little, ignoring him, but he didn't show it as he flew at Vegeta.

* * *

Bulma slammed the creature in front of her into the ground as she powered up a energy ball in her left palm. 

"Biiiiiiigggggg Bang Attack!" she cried out as she released the blast into the creature's shocked face. She then turned to the others who were still fighting with their prey. Kakarot put a hole through his partner as he finished it off. He turned and assisted Dana in fighting her's. Bulma turned toward the door where Cooler and Vegeta had disappeared and ran over to it. She shoved it open and went in. The scene that greeted her made her smile. Cooler stood before Vegeta, blood pouring out of a large gash on his left arm, that appeared broken and his blackened right eye, while Vegeta, though scruffed up himself only had minor cuts and bruises. He was also missing part of his armor. Bulma walked up next to him making Cooler frown at her and Vegeta.

"I thought it was only us," Cooler said. "Can't fight me on your own?" Vegeta smirked.

"Well, it seems my mate wants to join in on the fun and who am I to deny her what she wants?" Bulma smirked as she powered up and came after him. Cooler flew at her, both of them disappearing as they clashed, but within minutes Cooler lay on the floor with a smirking Bulma looming over him.

"So, I hear that you wanted be to bear you some _bastards_," she sneered. "I would gladly kill myself before letting you _anywhere_ near my body." With that she powered up an energy ball in her hand. "So, Vegeta, you want to join me in this?"

"No, Onna," Vegeta said as he came to stand next to her. As they stood over him the others entered the room. "I killed Frieza. You should kill Cooler. It only seems fair." Bulma smirked as she looked down at the Ice-jin. "Good night," she said as she blasted his head off. Blood splattered onto both their faces as Cooler's head exploded.

* * *

End of this chapter. I will have one more chapter and then this story is done. 


	22. The Rest of The Story

(Five Years Later...)

Bulma sat on the white bed a small bundle in her arms. Vegeta stood next to her with another small bundle.

"Oh, Vegeta, can you believe our luck?" Vegeta only grunted even as a smile graced his lips.

"Well, Onna, it seems that you have given our planet two heirs to the throne." Just then the door opened to reveal Maggie and Dato, hand in hand, a small child clung to Dato's leg.

"Well, I was wondering if you had given birth yet," Maggie said with a giggle. Dato reached down to pick up the small boy that still tried to cling to his father.

"Butares, meet your the Prince and Princess." The boy glanced over at them quickly before burying his head in his father's shoulder. "He still a little shy," Dato said apologetically.There was a knock at the door just as he said that.

"Come in," Bulma said. Kakarot came in with his pregnant mate Chi-Chi, who he had met when they were exiting Cooler's palace. She had been kidnapped as a teen when Frieza had raided Earth and then given to Cooler as a present. Behind them was Dana with her mate Radditz. After returning to Vegeta the King had given her three choices: Banishment, be a concubine, or to take a mate of his choosing. She had taken the third choice and had been given Radditz, which wasn't too bad. They had two children now and one more on the way in another six months. The last person to enter was Cornilia, who was alone. She had a mate, but he was on a mission. They had mated a year ago and she had just found out she was one month pregnant.

"It's good to see the Queen so refreshed looking," Cornilia said. "I hope that after nearly two days of labor that I look that good." All the women in the room agreed with a nod. "So, what are the names of our Prince and Princess?" Vegeta smirked, even though he was not happy about the names he was okay with them and very proud of his mate for birthing him two VERY healthy Sayian brats.

"Well, Vegeta has Princess Bra Bloomer Vegeta and I have Prince Trunks Vegeta Vegeta. I know, kinda odd names, but I compromised with Vegeta on them," Bulma said as both proud parents smirked. It was going to be a wonderful life with all their friends and their children.

* * *

End of the story. How did you like it? 


End file.
